Storm of The Twin Rising Dragons
by Shunmusica
Summary: A story of two great friends Naruto and Musica OC same fate but different destiny... see how their life as a shinobi became an adventure they will never forget... Possible Naru/Saku pairing...Tenten/OC , Kakashi/OC, Shika/Temari, Gaara/OC reviews pls :
1. How it all began

**Disclaimer **

I do not own Naruto and this story is only about bonds and love...with some action... please read and review.....

The pictures of the Original characters can be found in my profile so please take a look so that you cn reference yourself with what you are reading... Thank you

* * *

10 years ago….

"ha… ha… they are just not giving up are they" said the purple hair kunoichi panting.

To her, she would rather just be another day in the caves with the Akatsuki but this time…. It was her decision. Resting on a random tree would not be a good idea when there are ninjas around trying to kill her but then again if it wasn't for this poison seeping into her system, it would have been too easy to get rid of the ninjas even if they had 10 more.

"Dammit, haha, Zetsu, you are one tricky bastard. Who would have known you would have stabbed me with a poison kunai…ugh..!!" said the purple hair kunoichi to herself. Whle holding her body

'_I dun think I can make it for long" _she thought to herself. "Shit..!!" she hissed as a kunai whizz past her head, scratched her cheeks and stabbed into the tree. It would have been the end if she hadn't dodge at the last seconds.

"Hn..!! Akatsuki must be desperate enough to get someone like you to go against me…" said the injured kunoichi.

"Pain told me to get rid of you because keeping you alive would be dangerous' said the man with dark fingernails.

"I heard all about you Uchiha Itachi" said the purple hair kunoichi with a smirk.

"For a well known Kunoichi like you, wouldn't it be pathetic for you to die so easily like this? Asked Itachi in an emotionless tone.

"Well, that is just me but aren't you underestimating me a little too much" Said the injured Kunoichi while panting

Suddenly Itachi eyes turned to red and she wasn't shock because everyone knew that the red eye was just the cursed doujutsu. The Sharingan. "I know that your chakra is low and the poison Zetsu stabbed into you is slowly getting to your system. You will not make it for another day. The rouges will find you. Im not dirtying my hands on someone weakened as you. He said as he turned around and walk away slowly.

Itachi stopped , looking back with a smirk. "It was an honor meeting you….. Makutso Takanome….." he then disappeared into the woods.

Noises of rustling leaves could be heard from afar and Takanome remembered she had an explosive tag. She took out the kunai from the tree wrapped it with a kunai and wait. She look at herself and found that she had bruises and scratches around her body, her black with red clouds long scarf has been torn and tattered and even part of it is burned. Then she held on to her purple sash which was not even a little dirty at all…

Just then, a group of 6 people charged at her from different directions in front of her. "Hn… this was never enough to kill me…!!! Said Takanome. She jump backwards and threw her kunai with explosive tags in the air and just as the kunai exploded, she form handseals and "Fūton: Kamikaze…!!" a series of small tornadoes appears and with the exploding tag, the whole area exploded. Taka barely managed to escaped as her left leg was badly burned. She turns around and smirk. This is the end.

She had walked for more than 24 hours but she is still alive. "Did the poison failed? Or is my body too strong for the poison not to take effect" she thought to herself. She continued walking towards the forest hoping there was a place for her to get treated but there was nothing in sight. She knew even if didn't die of poison, she would die because it has been 4 days since she escaped from that place and she had not eaten or drink.

She saw something just a few meters away. She noticed it to be still and when she was there, she saw a boy, dark hair spiky at the front not moving,. "probably asleep" she thought to herself. She noticed that the boy had a big bump on his head and was holding on to an Anbu mask. "Isn't that….Otogakure….what is a boy holding on to an Anbu mask of Otogakure doing in Kirigakure?" she wondered but she was cut short when she heard some one shouting. She knew she was still being followed. She took of her scarf, covered the boy with it. Took the box which was with the boy and she ran as fast as she could. She knew this is going to be the last of her chakra but she just had to run until she felt sharp pain on her legs. She realized that she has lost everything now and this might be the last.

She turn and fall on her back instead. She took one last glance at the boy and said. "I do not know your name and I shall call you Musica. Nice to have met you even for a while "she said. Just as she was about to faint, she heard two person shouting but very faint. All she heard was "Chidori….."


	2. Life of a Ninja

10 years later....

He was just lying down on the patch of grass, still wondering what he was really going to do. Sweat is falling down his cheeks,still panting and his body all scratches and bruised. He wondered to himself whether this was the best for him but then again, why wouldn't it be? He became a chunnin 2 years ago and he needs to become stronger. He didn't know what he was training for except just to be stronger so he could stop any Akatsuki or any rogue ninjas from attacking this nice place he called his home. Unlike one of his close friend Naruto who constantly obsessing with chasing after Sasuke, Naruto's best friend, he got no other reason left. " _Naruto..._ " he thought to himself. He only needs Naruto to understand that Sasuke is far from what he was before. Well all he could think now maybe he should go to Ino or Sakura to get healed because at least he would not be forced to stay in a hospital as Shizune would always do. He smiled for a while when he heard the same old familiar shouting.

"Don't just lie there small boy, stand up and be a man a walk it off..!!" said someone who sounded like Tsunade-sama. He used to think they are both related somehow.

"Shishou...!! I am a Man and I have been a Man for more years than you can count with your fingers" said the Spiky haired chunnin.

"Well you asked for it...." said the certain Kunoichi.

"Kakashi-san.... please give level 5 training" she said while Kakashi stares at her.

"_Shw always forgot that I am Naruto's sensei not Naruto himself" _Kakashi thought as he lazily walked towards her.

"Wait... no...what???!!! Shishou...i have not eaten the whole day....give me a break" he shouted

"What....I can't hear you...? said the purple hair Kunoichi taunting her Student

Just then 2 anbu appeared. One of them wore a white bear mask with a only one eye hole. And the other wore a black panther mask with a big line across. "Makotsu Takanome, by the order of Hokage Tsunade-Sama, you are ordered to see her in the hokage's office within 15 minutes" said the black masked anbu while the other walked slowly to the chunnin.

"Haha... enough time for me to get change" said Takanome with a smile. The anbu clear his throat and said "That was 8 minutes ago"

"Argh..!! i smell BBQ chicken bun...!! Damn you Q" shouted Takanome while trying to kick the anbu but restrained by Kakashi.

"Taka-chan... you already wasted 2 minutes..." whispered Kakashi

"Dammit..!! see you later Kaka-san..!! Ja ne..." shouted the kunoichi while jumping fast ahead.

Kakashi looked at he jumped away and then glared at Q " You know. You could got one for me while you are at it" All Kakashi heard was a "Hn..!!' then Q threw one bun at Kakashi. Kakashi just laugh and ate it.

"Senpai... though it has been 10 years, it seems that Taka-san is still harsh during training" as he stared at the chunnin training.

Kakashi just looked at Q with a smirk under his mask and said "Akatsuki....."

The other anbu walked up to the resting chunnin and said "Your chakra is already low... you should rest..." the anbu said.

"Neji, only you know how much chakra i am left. Can you help me up..." he replied as Neji helped him up.

"Musica-kun, was it this harsh? Your training with you shishou?" asked Neji with a concern voice.

"Actually... today is much more easier...hahahaha" Musica replied with a laugh. "Can you helped me get Sakura or Ino here? I can't walk anymore." said Musica as he stayed down under a shade.

Suddenly a knock came from behind and hit Musica's head from behind. He held his head and all he could hear was "I told you that you are not Naruto" said a voice from behind.

"Sakura....." as both the Shinobi said together.

"Musica... you have to know your limits..." said Sakura with a concerned voice

"Yeah i know...i don't have a mountain of chakra in my body like Naruto... but you know shishou is a little strict" said the spiky haired ninja

"I know Taka-sensei is a little overboard but if you ask nicely...she will let you rest.... even though she is more harsh than Tsunade-sama" said the kunoichi.

"_Litte??? i will die if i actually trained with her...look at Musica right now" _the anbu thought to himself.

"Ok Sa....ku....ra....!!! after this...i will go home and rest..." said Musica.

"You better or i will get someone to pull your ears back home" said Sakura as she starts healing Musica. They three walked off together while Kakashi and Q still looking.

They three walked together and chatted for a little while and went to the nearest food place to grab a quick bite. Sakura kept ranting on and on about Naruto this and Naruto that. That kept Musica wondering where that blond idiot was but all Neji did was smirk when Musica asked him because suddenly, a very familiar sound can be heard.

"Sakura-Chan....!!"said the familiar voice but Sakura was turning red because everyone was turning and looking at them.

"Baka...!! doesn't he know how keep his mouth to himself..." she said with a smile while Musica and Neji just stared at the blonde and the pinkette arguing.

"Neji... I think we better go and I have to meet shishou and I have a good idea where that is gonna lead too" Musica said

"More training I suppose" Neji said because everyone knows Takanome the former Akatsuki maybe one of the beautiful kunoichi in Konoha but the most ruthless. Her training is like death as one of the failed genins quote. He wondered how only 3 shinobi has survived her training and the only team that was never disbanded even after the genin became chunnins. They have never failed not one mission and they are considered the Elite team. Ninjas from other villages knows and trembles by the mentioned of Team 14.

Musica reached home and all he could think of was what Tsunade-sama wanted from Taka-shishou. He opened the door and a kunai flew from a dark corner straight into his face but like any other day, he caught it with his bare hands. It became a routine for him every single day since he became a ninja and although the position would randomly change, he would still catched it with ease. He sighed and then shouted "Shishou... you know that it not gonna work like it used to" said Musica.

"Musica, you hav become just a little better but sometimes all I need is a laugh...hahahaha" Laughed Takanome. "You were hilarious the first time I set that up for you....it hit you in the butt" she said as she remembered the first time she does this on Musica.

"Taka-shishou....it really hurts that time and how can you be laughing...? " said Musica with a smile.

"Well during my time...." Just as Takanome was about to say...

"I know... I know... you had it worst than me....yes you are the best in the world Taka-sama" said Musica

"Hehe...well...what can I say....." said Takanome but her expression changed suddenly... "Musica... I got a Mission from Tsunade-sama and it will be only me and Kaka-san" she said in a serious tone. "I want you to keep on training espescially with your staff.... thats all you need to know" Takanome said before she went off into her room. She sticked her head out of her room and said "Musica... I made your favourite...its in the kitchen"

Musica ran into the kitchen and saw his favourite food of all time.... Tsukumi Soba... he ate it though he already ate with Sakura and Neji but he didnt care. All he knew was this is the treat he always get when Shishou gave him extra training. Musica then went off to bed and kept thinking of the mission Taka-shishou would be going the next day. He knows no matter how ruthless she maybe but she is the only person closest to him as a mum. He didnt care right now if he doesnt know where he came from but as long as Taka-shishou is always here. Musica looked at the picture of team 14 and smiled. Closing his eyes and not realising the fate in store for him in the next part of his life.


	3. A new mission

It was already morning and as usual in Konoha, it was already a busy morning. People are busy doing their own routines and Musica is still in his bed. Since today was not going to be any training, Musica did not even bothered to set his alarm clock. Well, it was a nice morning anyways and nothing matters if he did not wake up but that was what he thought.

**Splash** and Musica woke up looking shocked. He was dreaming of having his favourite food and he just had to wake up feeling cold and finding out his bedsheet was all wet.

"Wake up little boy.....don't make me get a hot water instead" Takanome said with a smirk.

"Taka-shishou...what the hell...im sleeping and now i have to wake up at 6 in the morning just to dry this up and what are you doing here...if you want a laugh...do it to Kakashi-sensei....wait...are you not suppose to be on a mission?" said Musica annoyed

"Sleeping is for the weak and you should be up training on that staff....its your specialized weapon and you should be more skill than anyone in Konoha because you trained with it since you were young...anyways...i have tried doing it on Kaka-san but he always avoid it....and i still have to figure out how and speaking of which the reason why im not out yet is because i always had to wait for him....why is he always late."said Takanome while thinking.

"Well...waking up the sleeping is for the old" Musica said but then he realised he said a taboo word.... He saw that Takanome's forehead twitch for a moment and she glared at him. Musica saw her face red in colour and eyes as evil as a demon and he said so many words so fast it doesnt matter to the purple haired kunoichi anymore whether the Hokage came in to stop her. Musica jumped out of the window in time before a table flew out of the window literally and Musica was relieved he got away in time. While he pondered how one word can almost means death for him, everyone at the busy street was chuckling and some girls were blushing because Musica was wearing his usual sleep wear, a singlet and a red boxers. Musica blushed as he was cursing in his mind on why his Shishou would get mad at the mention of the word.

Just then, a head came out from the window and Musica covered his head just in case his Shishou would throw something else instead but then he felt a hand on his head and heard "Are you ok little boy?" Musica looks up and saw Takanome helping him up. Just as Musica was smiling and about to say thank you then he felt cold water again on his head. All Musica heard was laughing from the streets and Takanome saying goodbye to him before saying something about training and fish. He stared at the window and he made a mental note to get Naruto to use his Kage bunshinn to help him fix this. He jumped into his room and then he shouted out loud. He saw a picture of a freaky girl on his bed which belongs to Taka-shishou. "Taka-shishou....!!! BAKA...!!!"

Musica walked on the street and everyone knew who this particular Chunnin was because he would carry a black staff on his back wherever he went...those he knew on the street waving at him were ignored as he kept mumbling to himself and he didnt notice that someone was actually beside him.

"So, why didnt you want to enter your Shishou's room?".... Musica heard a familiar voice and he looked shock. He turned his head and he blushed upon the first look and he laughed awkwardly while touching his back of his head. He was nervous but he managed to take a deep breath...

"Ermmm Tenten-chan.... what are you doing here? I thought you have a mission" Musica asked

"Well i just got here this morning and i got an off today" she said with a smile. Musica just stared at her and finally look in front maintaining a composure and keep walking straight.

"Ne...Musica-kun.. are you doing anything later?" she asked.

Musica was behaving more awkward than usual waving his hands around and he talked so fast that Tenten only heard training and Naruto. "Ermm... why do you ask Tenten-chan?" Musica asked but he was more composed than he was before....

"Nothing....i just thought maybe you could help me with something.... You are the only one here who specialized in using a Staff as a weapon so maybe you could help me find a good one at the weapons shop. Said TenTen with a huge smile

Musica looked at the smile and was thinking on how beautiful her smile looked then he told her what time he finished training and where he will meet her. Musica walked with Tenten for a while laughing and talking about TenTen's last mission. They both went separate ways when Tenten went to a different direction back home. Musica smiled along the way and thought it be nice to help Tenten-chan. He knew Tenten will be back today and he was hoping that the time would skip to his meeting with her. He pushed away that when he remembered his Shishou's instructions for him to train.

Musica started his training alone. Today's training will be more of a weapons training and he was hoping that there will be someone to train with him but he could only think of two person who would be able to train with him well enough because they had always been a team. He sat down for a while to have a drink and he kept wondering when they will be coming back to Konoha. They went to an S-rank mission with Sai because among the three in Team 14, both of them has the abilities of scouting and spying but because Musica's jutsu are more of a combat style, and since it was a scouting mission, he was told that he have to stay back on this one. Disappointed as he was, he would have probably will not be of much help to his teammates.

"Training alone again? Where is your Shishou?" Musica saw someone walking to him and he could recognize the hair from anywhere because she is the only one who has that kind of hair. She came and sat down beside him and started fiddling with a kunai.

"Anko-sensei... Shishou went on a mission with Kakashi-sensei and they probably are out of the village by now unless you know who is always late" he laughed. Anko smiled and kept looking at the sky.

"Tenten huh? Is that why you are finishing your training early today... you know if Taka knows that you skip your training for a girl, she will not only kill you, she would make sure you... you know the rest..."Anko said while laughing. "Taka may be my close friend but when she is angry, there is nothing I can do"

"Wait...what...no....its not like that...." Musica nervously said. "I am just helping her to get a new weapon, nothing more.." Musica claimed.

"Thats what i meant... you are always awkward when you are nervous and you always put your hand on your back and I seen you grown up to know how you are always like... you are never nervous around any girl but Tenten... you are always different..." Anko laughed at her own comment. "I wonder if Tenten might be scared of your scary Shishou" Anko wondered out loud

"_Scary?? i think you both are scary when angry" _Musica thought to himself when suddenly Anko threw her kunai at a tree. An anbu appeared and he was the same anbu who came to visit Taka-shishou yesterday while he was training. He walked slowly and when he came near both of them he threw the kunai back to Anko. Anko just shrugged and then she said goodbye before she jumped away into the trees. The Anbu watched her leave and then he turned to Musica.

"Musica, the Hokage wishes to see you immediately regarding a mission." the Anbu reported

"Got it" Musica said as he pack the rest of his stuff and placed his staff on his back. He was just about done when he heard the Anbu said "Focus more on the movement of the staff not the power of your hand" but just as Musica turned, the anbu disappeared and Musica looked puzzled. He never thought anyone else knew how to really use a staff as a weapon especially a staff like his. He thought maybe it was a random advice because the anbu never had a staff with him. After packing up, he turned and jumped into the trees.

Musica knocked on the door and entered the Hokage's office. He looked around and he saw Sakura and Naruto there and as usual, Shizune is standing beside the Hokage. The Hokage looked very lazy this time having her head resting on her hand. "Tsunade-sama, i got orders to come and see you" Musica said then he felt a hand grabbing his neck and he knew it was Naruto.

"Musica, we are going on a mission so hurry up and get here before she changes her mind to let me go" Naruto said when suddenly both of them felt a fist on their heads.

"itei...itei...!! Sakura-chan... what was that for?? Naruto asked while still holding his head. "This is a Hokage's office, please be more respectful" Sakura said.

"Never mind that Sakura but why me?" Musica asked as he tried to massage his head with his hands.

"Well, i met Taka-sensei at the entrance while collecting traffic report for Tsunade-sama and she told me if you never went for your training, to hit you nice and since your clothes are clean, i assumed that you have not been training" Sakura said proudly.

Musica stood up and said " I went back home after i got the message from Tsunade-sama and changed to clean clothes Sakura, how was that not even an obvious reason not to hit me? Musica said in a low and emotionless tone. Tsunade thought to herself "_He is the same as his Shishou_"

Sakura showed a peace sign and said sorry to Musica while Naruto kept complaining to Musica when suddenly the Hokage shouted at them to ask them to be quiet. Everyone stood to attention and they knew how scary the Hokage can be when she is angry. Tsunade then explained what their mission is all about and Musica knew straight away that this was just another political mission because what he was told was that he had to go to the Sunagakure and ecosrt Gaara back to Konoha for the next Chunnin exams coming up and after what happened few years back that cost Konoha and Suna to lose their Kage's, it be more safer and its not like they don't have ninja's but Konoha's elders thought it would make our relationship with the Suna even tighter and also to inform other villages about the close alliance both villages have for each other.

"Musica, you will lead this mission" Tsunade said but she quickly realizes that Naruto never complained whenever Musica or Shikamaru leads a team but will always do it if another person does. She wondered why but then she quickly cleared her throat and dismissed all of them.

Sakura, Naruto and Musica walked together and they were discussing how long it has been since they met Gaara and they are glad they got this mission. Well Musica thought it was an obvious choice since Sakura and Naruto are both the heroes when they saved Gaara from the Akatsuki. They even got their names in Suna's academy textbook as the heroes. Musica kept quiet for a while when he remembered that he was suppose to meet Tenten later but he was only given 2 hours to prepare before moving out. They stopped by Ichiraku's for a quick bite. Sakura and Musica had no choice because that was Naruto's favourite place.

Musica had an idea finally and he quickly dragged Naruto and Sakura to a weapons shop nearby and while Sakura and Naruto were just browsing around, Musica had found one staff which thought was beautiful and light. Very suitable for a certain Kunoichi. It was black and its much more thinner than a normal staff. Musica smiled while he took it from the shelves. Musica walked out the shop after paying and met up with Sakura and Naruto who was waiting for him outside.

"Naruto... can you borrow me one of your kage bunshinns...? Musica asked. Naruto made a kage bunshinn and Musica told the kage bunshinn to deliver it to Tenten and he gave a note with it too. The kage bunshinn ran off to where he was suppose to go.

"Ok... We have 1 hour left and we will meet at the main gate. Don't be late. See you both there. Ja na" Musica said as he jumped away.

Naruto and Sakura nodded and both of them looked at each other and they both said the same thing. "Tenten??"


	4. To protect the Kazekage

"Yosh…!! That's all the stuff that I needed to bring. This will be enough till I get to Suna" Musica said to himself. He quickly put everything back into his drawer. "Just one last thing" said Musica as he looked at his staff on the shelves. He stood up and grabbed the staff and stared at it.

Flashback

"_Ha….Ha….*panting* Taka-shishou… I don't think I can move my legs" Musica said with tears forming in is eyes but no one can ever notice with the heavy rain pouring down his face._

"_Hn..!! I have trained you for four years and that is all you got?? Get up..!! its not over..!!" Takanome shouted at Musica_

"_Ugh..!! I can do this…I don't want tp disappoint shishou" Musica said to himself. Musica stood up straight and held up his kunai._

"_That's better little boy… you are pathetic. After all that training, you cant even land a blow on me…? I think you are just garbage. I should have left you behind years ago.." Takanome said with a serious tone._

"_I will prove to you Taka-shishou… I will prove to you that I am your student" Musica charged towards Taka with the kunai in his hands. He thrust the kunai towards Takanome but she dodged the hit very easily and she launched a kick towards Musica's head but Musica managed to jump away from Takanome._

"_Lucky move boy" Takanome said with a smirk but she didn't realize that Musica had already thrown the kunai towards her. She grabbed the kunai and launched it back towards Musica. Musica blocked the kunai with his and stood up on the tree on one knees panting._

"_Hn..!! if that is all you got then I am going to finish you off with this" Takanome made a series of handsigns and then "Fuuton : Kamikaze no jutsu. Small tornadoes almost the size of the tree Musica is standing on appeared and coming at him with full speed, the power of the tornadoes are tearing away the trees and making a nice clearing. Just as the tornadoes reached Musica, he jumped up high escaping the deadly jutsu._

"_This is it…!!" Musica closed his eyes and focus all the chakra in his left arm and using all the kunai and shurikens he has left, he threw all of it above him and he did a series of handsigns._

"_What is he doing??" Takanome thought to herself. Musica opened hi eyes and smirk. _

"_Taka-shishou, hope you like this one." Musica said and he opened his eyes._

_Just as the kunais and the shurikens are falling in before him, he extended his left arm while his right hand held to his left forearm. Fuuton : Vacuum blast. Taka eyes widen when she saw a small blast from Musica's left arm which created a small supersonic waves which made the kunai and the shurikens which was falling in front of him to launch towards her in a very fast speed. Takanome barely managed to dodge the weapons and a kunai and a shuriken managed to hit Takanome on her legs and torso. Ignoring the pain, she ran as fast towards the clearing and managed to catch Musica on time just before he fell._

"_I never taught him this move, his hands burned with chakra. He must have used wind element chakra to create a pressure on his hands and releasing it at one point to create a blast. Very clever but its incomplete. The effects are risky. Takanome said with a smile._

"_Shishou… did I do well?" Musica asked weakly_

"_Baka... you were always my student" Taka replied just before Musica fell unconscious. Taka carried Musica and jumped away into the trees._

"_Musica opened his eyes slowly and he still could not see clearly. Straining his eyes did not do good as he felt his head hurts. He could hear quarrelling but he could not hear it well. All he could hear was limits and some other not nice words._

"_Shishou..?" Musica called out as he tried to sit up and holding the back of his head. He realized he was inside hospital again._

"_Ah..!! Good you are awake little boy… how are you feeling? Can we start training yet?." Takanome asked wit a smirk._

"_Taka-chan..!!" Kakashi called in a seious tone_

"_Hai..Hai… sorry.." Taka said showing kakashi her tongue. "Tell me boy… when did you learn the jutsu which caused you to be in here?" asked Takanome with a curious look._

"_I trained on my own and learnt this whenever you have missions or you have your excuse training with Kakashi-sensei" Said Musica glaring at both Jounins. Taka and Kakashi looked away embarrassed._

"_Ahem.. that's not important Musica but im sure you know that jutsu is incomplete and though you need more training, its not going to help because using your hands to create a blast doesn't really make victory in a battle." Kakashi explained. Musica looked down upon hearing this because he knew this was one jutsu he created and he was proud of it. Taka smiled and walked towards him while holding on to something._

"_Don't give up little boy… there is something I have to show you." Takanome said while he gave a box to Musica. Musica opened it and found three pieces of black stick with two red lines on each stick. He took it out and began to study the three sticks._

"_Shishou… what is it?" Musica asked. He realized that the three can be connected and it became a long staff. Musica smiled broadly._

"_Its beautiful… Thank you shishou." Musica said happily._

"_Its not from me nor is it from Kaka-san" Takanome said. "Remember when I told I u founded you 4 years ago, I found this with you and took it with us. I realized it was a weapon and I knew there must be a reason it's with you. I figured that this must be the only thing left of what you have of your heritage." Takanome explained._

"_My only family is shishou" Musica said sadly_

_Takanome smiled when she heard that while Kakashi looks at Takanome. "Musica, just by looking at it, you do know it's not an ordinary staff. Your shishou and me decided to only let you have it once you are ready and we have decided that you already are" Kakashi said. Musica has started swinging lightly and he realized he felt comfortable holding it._

"_Little boy, this staff is very special and I decided to try using it. It works well with particularly wind nature and I already expected you to be one." Takanome said while she walked and sat on the side of the bed._

_Musica realized something his shishou said and he straight away became happy because he knew he can use this staff instead of his own arm for his new jutsu. _

"_Thank you shishou..!!" Musica said as he hugged Takanome._

"_Itei..itei…!!" Takanome shouted. Musica let go of the hug and then he smiled cunningly at his shishou._

"_Shishou…I managed to hurt you didn't I" He said with a smirk_

_Takanome's eyebrows twitched and caught Musica by surprise when she grabbed Musica's head and rubbed it so hard that made Musica scream for help. Kakashi just watched with amusement and then opened up his usual book._

Present

"Musica-kun…??" Said a familiar voice

"Neji..!! you scared me…" Musica said still shocked. "How did you get in here?" Musica asked.

Neji did not say much and looked at the window which has a big hole in it. Musica just laughed.

"Just go on ahead. Naruto and Sakura are waiting for you. Leave this hole to me. I will get it done while you are away." Neji said.

Musica took the staff and place it on the holder behind his left shoulder which was custom made on his chunnin vest. He took his red scarf and place around his neck.

"I be off now. Thank you Neji" Musica said as he leapt out of the window to get to his mission. Neji watched Musica left and he looked around the room when suddenly Neji fell down his butt and looked rather shocked when he saw the picture of a freaky girl on Musica's bed.

"Takanome…!! Baka..!!" Neji said.

Musica leapt towards the main gate and from quite a distant, he can hear some arguing from some familiar voices. "Haiz… Not again… Must we do this every time?" Musica thought to himself and he dropped in the middle of the both of them.

"Hey…you guys are already chunnins…can you both behave like one especially you Naruto." Musica said holding both of them back.

"Hey…what?? She started it first…"Naruto complained.

"Ok…it doesn't matter who did. What matters now is the mission. You both wanted to see Gaara as fast right. Then lets settle down so I can brief you both on the mission." Musica said as Sakura and Naruto folded their arms looking away from each other.

"Ok good. Listen up. I don not have to brief so much because you both has probably been to Suna even more than I have so we are going the same route. Naruto, I want you to lead the way and at the same time, while we are on the move, I want your kage bunshinn to scout around 100 m radius and follow us. Only disperse when they sense something suspicious. You will be in front and cover us when trouble is ahead. You can send two Kage bunshinn now ahead." Musica explained

"Yosh..!!! Kage bunshinn no jutsu…!!" Two clones appeared and quickly set off to scout ahead.

"Sakura, you will be middle, if anything happens, I need you to use your strength to get us cover so we can escape if its too much of us but most likely it wont. We also need you when as a medic and that is when I come in. I will be right behind you and will have to keep you out of danger. Our main objective is to get in Suna, get the Kazekage and get back home. Is that clear?

"Hai…!!!" Naruto and Sakura responded together. Suddenly Naruto kept silent.

"Naruto? Did your Kage bunshinn found something troublesome?" Musica asked

"Nope, only troublesome for you" Naruto smirked cunningly. Musica was blushing by now and he knew what the cunning smile meant.

"Tenten says Thank you and you are sweet" Naruto said. Musica is now bright tomato red but then Sakura interrupted and told them they have to move out now. Both of them nodded and move out straight away.

The trip to Suna was an easy task. There wasnt any disturbance of any how and the three of them managed to concealed themselves so well and were travelling at an amazing speed. It took only three days to get to Suna with each member doing daily shifts to guard whenever they sleep.

"Sakura... you are still awake??" Musica asked while getting to a sitting position.

"Not yet... whats the matter?" Sakura asked looking confused

"I was just thinking of Taka-shishou."Musica said. "I mean she is like a mum to me but sometimes I do wish to know where my real family was... whether I have a brother or a sister but then again, i'm happy with Shishou and I never would want to part with her" Musica said in a confused tone.

"Well... I understand how it feels to really have bonds with your shishou but even if you had family like me...it does not affect any bonds you have with your shishou. She may be really strict and scary but I myself can see that she love and cared for you." Sakura said ending with a smile.

"When ero-sennin died... I realised that he meant more to me than being hokage because I wanted him to see me become hokage but if I didnt, I would just be crushing him just like im crushing my dream." Naruto suddenly said.

"Naruto, weren't you suppose to be on guard." Sakura asked.

"He is in sage mode. Im sure he can sense anyone nearby and he probably send one kage bunshinn to guard and at the same time gather nature chakra right?" Musica explained

"Hehehe...you know me well" Naruto said while doing the nice guy pose. Sakura looked and shook her head and said "baka..."

Musica then signalled both of them that they have to move out now or else they be late. All of them took their things and leapt away in a speed no one can follow.

They reached the entrance of Suna and waited to be received by any Sand Ninja so they waited. The gates opened and they saw a familiar face coming out.

"Temari-san...nice to meet you... its been a while" Sakura said while shaking her hands. "You remember Naruto" Sakura introduced

"Yes the idiot" Temari said and by now Naruto eyebrows twitched and he felt like kicking her but restrained because she is in fact Gaara's older sister.

"And Musica" Sakura said

"Temari" Musica said

"Musica" Temari said.

Sakura felt awkward when both of them stared at each other and she wondered whether they both had some unsettle feud.

"As you already been informed kunoichi, we are expected here and we have to escort Kazekage-sama to Konoha" Musica said.

"Hn..!! alright...lets go" Temari said as she walked away and letting the rest follow her. Sakura laughed awkwardly as she was relieved that the tension was over.

Three of them walked in the Kazekage's room and Naruto was the first to jump in front of Gaara and shake hands with him. Naruto kept ranting about how long he had not met Gaara while Gaara only stared with emotionless eyes and responded with small nods.

Musica and Sakura sighed.

"Gaara-sama, we have been assigned to escort you back to konoha. The best timing to leave is anytime around now. I have a feeling that its going to be a rough journey.: Musica said in a more serious tone

"I understand Musica-san. I will get my stuff ready in 30 minutes time. Please feel free to make yourself at home and help yourself to anything. Naruto, Ramen is on the third drawer and hot water is just on it." Gaara said.

Musica was looking at Naruto obsessing with Ramen while Sakura is preaching to Naruto about vegetable. When suddenly, Musica heard a soft and almost familiar voice.

"Excuse me Sir." said the Sand Chunnin. Musica stared at the kunoichi. She was almost his height, long black hair and lanky legs. She was wearing a black top covered by a chunnin vest with nets on her arms and black carried a Katana which was all black in colour even the sheath and the handle. She was beautiful and somewhat familiar. She reminds Musica of his shishou a lot. Musica stopped staring at her because by now both of them felt awkward and the kunoichi was already blushing. Musica gave way and saw her walking towards Gaara and whispered something and Gaara nodded before she left the room. Even as she walked away from the room. Musica just can't help but sense a familiarity.

"Hey, did you see..." Musica said but he stopped when he saw that Naruto and Sakura were happily eating the ramen not even noticing the kunoichi. "Never mind" Musica said as he walked and joined his two friends.

All three were already waiting at the front gate waiting for Gaara. Musica was going to explained their plans when Gaara appeared in front them with Temari. Gaara waved at Temari and so did Sakura and Naruto but Musica just turned and walk away. Gaara was wearing his battle uniform as he was prepared for any danger. His robes were kept only to use when necessary.

"Ok... this time its going to be different. Im sure Gaara-sama can protect himself but we are the escort and our mission is to bring Gaara back to our home. Naruto, the same thing... scout using your Kage Bunshinn. Sakura, you will be just beside Gaara and I will follow from behind. We need to get Gaara-sama to Konoha safe and sound. Is that clear." Musica explained.

"Yosh..!!" Naruto and Sakura said while Gaara only nodded.

They were travelling at the same speed they did before and they made past 2 days without any disturbance when suddenly Naruto held up his hands to signaled everyone to come to a halt. Musica leapt towards Naruto while the rest were on their knees.

"Steady everyone... Naruto... what did you received from you clones." Musica asked very quietly.

"It seems that someone set up a trap and one of my clones were trapped in it." Naruto said.

"Ok everyone, be prepared... Sakura, make sure Gaara-sama is safe." Musica said

"Sakura... I can protect myself... and make sure you protect those precious to you too" Gaara responded.

Suddenly, 3 kunai was thrown towards Musica, and as he dodged, the kunais hit Naruto.

"I got him" said a ninja behind a tree

"Did you think I will get hit by that kind of throw" said a voice behind him "Rasengan..!!!" Naruto shouted as he hit the ninja right into the guts and the ninja flew off meters away hitting a tree.

"You really think you can defeat a sage? I sensed you miles away" Naruto said with a smirk

Suddenly a barrage of kunai appears from nowhere and was aimed towards Sakura and Gaara but Gaara managed to put a sand barrier to protect all of them but the attack did not stop there. This time, it wasnt just a barrage of kunais, it was a barrage with explosive tags on it. Musica knew that even with the sand barrier, this much kunai will still cause a lot of damage. Musica leapt in front of Sakura and Gaara, took out his Staff, mold chakra in to it and released it into a spin.

"Fuuton : Vaccuum blast..!!!" Musica shouted.

All the kunais with the explosive tags was all blown away in different directions away from them and it exploded. Musica stood there waiting for the Ninja's to revealed themselves and Naruto joined him at his side. The smoke clears and in front of them stood four ninjas. Looking from their appearance, all of them knows they are rogue ninjas but not to be underestimated. Musica already was in a fighting stance joined by Naruto.

Musica and Naruto were already geared to attack when they saw a person walking behind the rogue ninja. The figure looks tall and was wearing a cloak. When the smoke clears, Musica and Naruto frowned and they already knew who this person was.

"You...!!!" Musica and Naruto said

"Akatsuki......." Sakura said softly


	5. Enter! Akatsuki

Everything was silent as the wind blows around all of them and the rustled of leaves can be heard clearly. All of them did not speak a word only glaring at each other. Naruto knew that when it comes to Akatsuki, it only meant trouble and also he still had score to settle with Akatsuki.

"I had a feeling that Akatsuki is involved. Hell if anything is wrong it got to be them. Isn't that right Uchiha Itachi." Musica said with an angry glare on his face.

Itachi gave a smirk while just staring at the both of them.

"Musica, this is not good. I didn't expect him to come of all the Akatsuki. Get Gaara and Sakura-chan out of here" Naruto spoke to Musica softly.

"Naruto, although you are the strongest here, I need you to get Kazekage-sama to safety. Our mission is to get him to follow the plan. Inform your shadow clones now." Musica said to Naruto

Naruto nodded and created a Kage Bunshinn. The other ninjas behind Itachi got to a battle stance. Naruto nodded and the Kage Bunshinn dispersed. The rest of the ninjas looked puzzled.

"So you already expected us to come. Its still useless but I have to compliment you on your skills Musica-kun" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Don't thank me, Naruto sensed your ninjas when they were just hiding and not attacking while we were coming to Suna. Naruto spoke to me secretly regarding this and we already knew what we have to do. Im just proceeding with the mission. Naruto's Bunshinn in Konoha has already gotten information." Musica said

"Right now, our back-up are on their way. I would love to kill you now but since our priority is not Akatsuki, im willing to let you go and settle the scores later on." Naruto said while clenching his fist.

"Naruto-kun…. Do you think that your so-called friends will be of help right now?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi-sama, why don't you just leave them to us. We will handle them easily" Said on of the ninjas.

Itachi suddenly turned around and gave a sharp glare at them with his sharingan activated. The ninja looked scared as he suddenly kneeled down with his head down.

"Do not underestimate them…!!!" Itachi said with a more stern tone.

"Im very sorry Itachi-sama" The Ninja said in an apologetic tone

"One of them is a Sage, one of them is Makutso Takanome's number one student, one of them is the Hokage's protégé and the Kazekage is here too. Never underestimate you opponent." Itachi said. The rest of the ninja looked shocked and terrified hearing that their opponents they are going to face are one of the strongest in Konoha and Suna.

"We need the Jinchuriki, we have no use for the rest of them." Itachi said.

Naruto continued to glare at Itachi as Musica turned to Sakura and nodded to her. Naruto by now is feeling furious and is only waiting to beat the crap out of Itachi.

"Musica, bring back the Kazekage and and protect him with all cost, what they want is me." Naruto said

"Naruto, Konoha needs you…remember that. Leave now and I will see you back at Konoha…. No matter what happens just make sure the mission is a success. You got it..?" Musica said while getting into battle stance.

Naruto looked at Musica and nodded. He jumped towards Sakura and Gaara, looked at them and then leapt away. Itachi was about to chase after them when suddenly he saw Musica already in front of him swinging his staff but Itachi managed to block it with his Kunai.

"Hn…!! The rest of you go chase after them. I will take care of this one." Itachi ordered. The rest of the ninjas leapt away while Itachi stood in front of Musica.

"I must admit, you are fast. Expected from 'her' student." Itachi said.

"Shishou would never acknowledge me if I cant even beat you." Musica said with a smirk.

"You sure are confident Musica-kun." Itachi said.

Musica did not waste anymore time talking while he just charged towards Itachi. Musica swings his staff towards Itachi but Itachi managed to dodge. Musica somersaults behind Itachi but each time Itachi managed to block the attacks using a kunai. Musica gave a final blow and both of them fell back unhurt.

"You have really learnt about me Musica-kun. You knew my attack will work long range but will hurt me as well if I used it when you are near to me." Itachi explained while Musica just smiled but Musica stopped smiling when he saw Itachi activated his sharingan. Musica looked down trying to avoid Itachi's sharingan.

"Did you think your pathetic skills will defeat me?" Itachi asked

Musica could feel the sweat on his forehead. He knew that Itachi is very strong and might even be stronger than Kakashi but he was prepared because Taka-shishou has taught him how to fight against a sharingan user but even Musica knew that he wasn't strong enough to defeat Itachi but he still had to fight.

"Hn…!! We will see who is pathetic" Musica said. "_I just need a little more time"_ Musica thought to himself.

Suddenly Musica stabbed his staff on the ground. Itachi was shocked when he saw Musica taking out his red scarf from his neck and covering his eyes. Then he did a few hand signs Ninpou : Wind Sensor no Jutsu and suddenly his staff glowed like a white light. Musica grabbed his staff and the glow spread all over Musica until it was almost couldn't be seen anymore but what Itachi saw was different. With his Sharingan, he saw chakra surrounding Musica's body. Itachi knew straight away that Musica is covering his eyes to prevent himself from Genjutsu but that will leave him defenseless. So he actually created a chakra sensor so that he can still fight without using his eyes.

"Takanome has taught you well Musica-kun." Itachi said.

"We will see what else she have taught me" Musica said with a smirk

Musica charged at Itachi and was trying to hit Itachi using his staff. Itachi tried to capitalize with every dodge to kick Musica but Musica dodged every hit that was meant for him with ease. Although Musica cannot see with his blindfold, he could feel every movement. Itachi side kick Musica while he was trying to swing his staff, Itachi thought he almost got Musica but Musica sidestepped and jumped up into the air and caught Itachi by surprise when Musica smiled.

"Fuuton : Vacuum Blast Jutsu." Musica shouted.

A supersonic waves followed by a huge blast appeared to have hit Itachi while Musica landed on one knee panting.

"I hope this is enough. Using the wind sensor has limited my chakra usage." Musica said to himself.

Meanwhile

"This is just about right" Naruto said

"Naruto, I can sense something surrounding us." Gaara said as he got his sand out to get ready for an ambush.

"Naruto, you have to go back and help Musica out. Gaara and me will be ok here." Sakura said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and when he was about to move, he turned his head as he heard laughter then followed by vibrations on the ground they stood. Naruto closed his eyes then he threw a kunai at a tree. A ninja leapt out and stood a distance away from them.

"Who are you and what are you smirking about" Naruto said to the unknow ninja.

"I am just a pathetic follower to Itachi-sama but I am not going to let my target go you demon" said the ninja pointing his kunai at Naruto

Sakura suddenly charged at the ninja and gave him a straight punch to the face and he flew meters behind.

"Do not call him that ever again" Sakura said with a vicious look on her face.

"I should have guess, an earth clone" Gaara said still emotionless.

"Well, im following orders and im aware that I should not underestimate you three but I am curious. Why come all the way here when you know it is impossible to escape me. We will never let our prey go and even though we do not wear an akatsuki cloaks like the senpai's do but we have reasons why we are in Akatuki." Said the voice but he could not be seen

"Akatsuki has lost many formidable members because Konoha kicked their asses. You should probably have asked your Itachi-sama before you went around licking his feet" Naruto said to the ninja while Gaara and Sakura looking around cautiously.

"And just so you know demon… the person whom im licking his feet is not itachi-sama. I was put under his instruction because of an Akatsuki more powerful than you can imagine and the only reason I bowed to Itachi-sama is because I work for….. His brother" The ninja said followed by a laughter.

By now, Gaara and Sakura were staring at Naruto who is already furious about this. He can feel anger inside him leaking out. He don't remember how long it has been since he saw his old teammate but everytime he heard that name, he couldn't stand still. He can feel his fox chakra taking over now.

"Naruto…" Sakura said softly as she clenched her fist.

"Come out coward" Gaara said

The three of them finally noticed a figure standing at a far side of a clearing. Naruto without warning just charged towards the figure followed by Gaara and Sakura. The figure just watched with a smile.

"Oh no you don't….KAI…!!!" the ninja shouted

Suddenly the ground became as soft as the mud and all three of them could not move. They tried to escape but all of them felt really weak and they realized that theirbody could not respond. Only Sakura knew what this feeling was.

"Its poison which can react to physical touches. It is rare but its one of the most powerful of all poisons. At this rate, we will all be paralyzed and we can't move." Sakura said while almost falling to a sleep. Before she closed her eyes she could already see Gaara motionless and Naruto fighting to get up.

"Naruto…." Sakura said before she fell down unconscious.

The ninja stood in front them. He send out a small flare and he stared at Naruto.

"Not as pathetic as they are am I… Itachi" the ninja said softly.

At the other side of the forest

Musica finally stood up and waited for the smoke to clear. He was already feeling out of chakra because he knew using the wind sensor would take so much of his chakra. Musica thought that if made it alive, he wanted to meet up with Kakashi to train on his stamina.

When the smoke cleared, Musica opened his scarf covering his eyes and saw Itachi laying there motionless. Still cautious, Musica walked towards Itachi just wanting to make sure he finished Itachi off or even letting him pass out would be better. Musica eyes was wide opened when the body suddenly flew away into a dozens of crow. Musica knew now that the body was a trick.

"Do you really think you can beat me with that?"

Musica was shocked as he heard the voice not from anywhere else but right behind him.

"Oh shit…." Musica said but before he managed to escaped, Itachi had already slashed his back using a Tanto which made Musica flew a few meters away.

"Its no use trying to fight me Musica-kun." Itachi said to Musica.

Musica opened his eyes and he knew that the sharp pain on his back is filled with poison. All he did was smile.

"I already knew defeating you was never easy. All I need is to stall for more time so Naruto and Kazekage-sama can be in Konoha safe. Musica said.

"You are willing to sacrifice your life for Konoha and Naruto." Itachi asked.

"Naruto is my friend just the same as he thought of your brother to be his. He is the strongest in the village and he gained that protecting his friends. I will sure to sacrifice my life for a person as good as him." Musica said with a smile.

Now all Musica could think of is his shishou. He wanted to at least say goodbye to his Shishou but he knew that he did not have enough time anymore. If only he could stall for a little longer but he is already out of chakra and all he could do was smile.

"Itachi…. Kill me now as you must but you will never get your hands on Naruto or anyone else who is precious to him." Musica said.

"Hn…!! I don't need to be lectured by the likes of you. It will be a pity because I can really see you becoming just like your Shishou, Makotsu Takanome." Itachi said.

Musica closed his eyes. Itachi stood there for a while before he threw his kunai towards Musica aiming for his torso. Musica heard the sound of the Kunai flying towards him and the he heard a voice which made him opened his eyes.

"Ninpou : Mirror transferring Jutsu" said a female voice.

Musica saw a shiny mirror appearing just in front of him and the kunai went through it and then another mirror appeared this time facing itachi and the kunai flew out of the mirror aiming for Itachi. Itachi using his tanto hit the kunai away.

"You can come out now. I know where you are" Itachi said.

Musica was shocked when he saw a lady standing in front of him. Wearing all black from her body to toe and she was wearing a long scarf covering her face like Kakashi. She held a Katana with a black handle and her hair was long till her waist and swaying beautifully.

"Who are you?" Musica asked

"A friend" She responded in a sweet voice.

Musica passed out after that as the poison took his toll. The black mysterious ninja then walked slowly to Musica and placed something in Musica's mouth.

"This will hold the poison for you for a while" she said.

Itachi stared at the mysterious black ninja and finally moved to a battle stance.

"As you can see your Sharingan can't see through my jutsu…Uchiha Itachi" the black ninja said.

"That does not mean anything" Itachi said.

The mysterious ninja suddenly disappeared and appeared behind Itachi and begin to slash him with her katana but Itachi dodged the attack easily. Itachi kept dodging the attack continuously while the black ninja just kept appearing and disappearing until both of them stopped.

"Itachi, it's no use fighting against my mirror jutsu. Its flawless" then black ninja said.

"Hn…!! We will see…"Itachi said with a smirk.

The black ninja disappeared again and appearing behind Itachi. She was about to slashed Itachi when he turned to the black ninja surprise, he grabbed her hands and hold her there while staring at her. They both stayed that way for one minute until Itachi threw her onto a tree. The black ninja stood up and kept staring at Itachi.

"Even though you jutsu might be flawless but you are missing one thing… experience…" Itachi said to her. "You are too predictable and you forgot one thing. I do not need my Sharingan to beat the likes of you.

The black ninja kept quiet and was about to move and attack when Itachi turned around and leapt away.

"Until we meet again kunoichi" he said before he left.

The black ninja did not bother to do anything as she turned and face Musica. She wiped Musica's face with her scarf and tend to his wounds. She leapt away when she heard some noise but before that she took one last look at Musica and left. Musica was half awake when he heard another sound.

"Musica-kun…" said a female voice.

"Hinata… use your byakugan and see if he is alright" said a male voice

"Akamaru, search for any other clues" said a louder voice.

"His chakra is a bit low, he was poisoned but the poison was suppressed and his wounds are already tended to" Hinata said in a small voice

"Yamato –taicho, we cant find any other ninjas" said the loud voice followed with a bark.

"Good job Kiba, please put Musica on Akamaru and we bring him back to Konoha… Hinata, use you byakugan and detect anything suspicious. Kiba you do the same with your nose." Yamato said.

"Hai…!!" Kiba and Hinata said together as all of them leapt away to get back to Konoha.

"Yamato-taicho… Naruto… Sakura…Gaara…" Musica said very softly

"Don't worry about them, they will be fine I promise, now lets get you back home" Yamato said and Musica passed out again.

At the other side

"You three finish off the girl and I will take this demon back with us" said the ninja

"Naruto, the Akatsuki is getting bigger and stronger each day with the influence of Madara and his apperentice. One day, the world I going to bow down to Akatsuki." The ninja said followed by a laughter.

"Bastard… you wont get away with this" Naruto said in a weak voice

"You are still awake. Stubborn aren't you" the ninja said.

The ninja continuously punched Naruto and kick him so that he fall unconscious but Naruto just stayed awake while the other ninjas were ready to stab Sakura and Gaara with a kunai. The ninja could not hold his patient and took out his Kunai to stab Naruto when suddenly he stopped and his eyes widened when he saw that the rest of the ninjas had stopped too.

"Multi Shadow Possession Jutsu…. Success" said a male voice.

"Konoha senpuu…!!!" said another familiar voice kicking all the Ninjas in one go as the Ninjas flew away and we can assumed by that amount of power where the ninjas would be going.

"Naruto, you will be ok…" this time a female voice said to him.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw three familiar faces of his friends.

"Shikamaru… Fuzzy brows…Ino… glad you are all here" Naruto said weakly

"Sorry we are late Naruto…we were stalled by some troublesome traps." Shikamaru said

"Ino… please help Sakura and Gaara first…I will be ok…" Naruto said as Ino nodded and healed Sakura and Gaara.

"Lee…Ino, lets carry them back to Konoha." Shikamaru said.

"Wait, Musica…!! We got to get him" Naruto said.

"Don't worry Naruto, Yamato-taicho is going his direction…he will be ok" Ino said

"He was faced Itachi alone just to save me and Gaara… I hope he will be ok" Naruto said while looking down.

"He is after all the student of Takanome…. He will be fine" Shikamaru said as Naruto finally passed out.

All of them finally reached Konoha and put the injured into the hospital. The hospital was almost full of people visiting as the news of the injured Kazekage and the Sage was passed down. But in the Hokage's office, the Hokage was not as happy as the others not because she was arrogant but worried. She stared at Shizune and wondered how Akatsuki got so strong and another name which got her worried till she drank sake.

"Uchiha Sasuke"


	6. The battle of wits

"Sir, we have reports two Konoha ninja are at the borders of Fire and Wind country." said one unknown ninja.

An unknown figure sitting down a large chair with his back facing the ninja just placed his hand on the handrest.

"Hn...!! any Konoha ninja means troublesome for us and our plans. Did anyone find out who the ninjas are?" said the unknown figure.

"No sir, they got close enough to know where they were from but not long enough to know who they were. Usually Konoha would send a three-men cell for a mission even if its easy and sending two-men cell should mean either Konoha is complacent or those two are very strong." said the ninja

"Shut up..!! no one asked you for your pathetic opinion...!! at least tell me how they look like or are you telling me your men are incompetant" the unknown figure threaten.

"Sorry sir" said the ninja already sweating with fear. " One of them has a long purple hair and the other one has spiky silver hair" said the ninja.

"Eh... interesting....i guess then i have to pay them a visit. Not inviting them would be disrespectful wouldnt it. Tell your team to retreat, they are 100 years too early to face both of them. I will face them myself." said the unknown figure as he stood up from his chair.

"Hai....Sasuke-sama" the ninja said just as Sasuke turned to face the ninja. The ninja only looked down in fear and on his knees not even wanting to take a glance into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke walk over and just gave a kick to the ninja's gut.

"That was for being incompetant and if you ever sound so weak again. I will kill you...!!!" Sasuke said as his sharingan activated.

"Ughh..!! hai..!! Sasuke-sama" the ninja said as he held his guts in pain.

"Inform Zetsu about this" Sasuke said then he disappeared.

Just as Sasuke left, a figure appeared slowly and he is large size with a funny thing on his head.

"Don't need to inform me, i heard everything. Just go... and tell Tobi that Makotsu Takanome is near" Zetsu said as he disappears into the environment.

"All the Akatsuki elites sure are scary" said the ninja as he left.

Back in the forest

"Kaka-san.... Kaaa...kaaa....san...!!!" Takanome said in a very irritating voice

"Hmm...." Kakashi respond

"Hmmph...!! you are not even listening to me... Ok... i know..." Takanome said with a smirk as she slowly crawled towards Kakashi and by now Kakashi got his attention on Takanome even if his Make out tactics is on his hands. Takanome slowly crawled up Kakashi legs which was position straight as he was lying down and her head went under his arms not letting Kakashi look into his book. Kakashi was already speechless and sweating.

"You know what i love to do right now when we are both alone.." Takanome said in the softest but sexiest voice Kakashi has ever heard.

"Taka-chan... **gulps** what are you doing?? " Kakashi said nervously.

"I just want to......" Takanome said as she breathes healvily near Kakashi's neck

"Taka-chan...ermm....if you wan to" Kakashi said

"Ok..." Takanome said when suddenly she turned and snatched the book away from Kakashi's hand.

"Taka-chan...cmon...give it back...never mind...its troublesome to even bother" Kakashi said.

"This book although is Jiraiya-sama's best selling book but still you are too old to read and it poisons your brain...!!" Takanome said as she waved the book around and placed it in her bag.

"Ok Taka-chan...what ever you say..." Kakashi said with a smirk and he placed his hands on his pouch and he knows that he actually brought extra copy.

"Kaka-san, we have rested enough, and we should be near to the border." Takanome said.

"Yes we are and by the questioning of the villagers around here, it looks like there are more ninjas lurking around here and most of them have hitai-ate with a long slash on it. We can assumed that they are the recruited Akatsuki's and if they hanged out here often it means one thing. The hideout is somewhere near here." Kakashi explained.

"There is one other thing though... one of the villagers saw Uchiha walking around here before" Takanome said.

"That is just Itachi... am I correct" Kakashi said

"No... the villagers saw a different one, he said that this one was always carrying a katana around and always trained with a lightning element" Takanome explained

"Sasuke..!!" Kakashi said with his fist clenched.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" Takanome said after making handseals and a small jaguar appeared with a purple sash on its neck almost the same as the one Takanome was wearing across her hips.

"Growl..!! you have summoned me my lady" the jaguar said.

"Ryu-san, i need you to run back to Hokage-sama and informed her that we are here in the border and we have information of the Akatsuki hideout here. Tell her that we will need some anbu deployed in this area and we will fall back once we find the hideout and if we don't make it back...it means we are dead. The details are in this scroll" Takanome explained to Ryu.

"And one more thing" Takanome said and she kissed Ryu

"Please lick him while you are there and make sure he is ok and training...now go..!!" Takanome ordered.

"You are mean towards the boy but you care for him don't you" Kakashi said.

"He is what is left of me and I will not want to lose him....unless he is weak" Takanome said while laughing

"You are still the same as always" Kakashi said

"Hahaha... I used to have a sister and she would have been the same age as Musica" Takanome said without emotions.

"Ermm...i did not know that...who is... shh..!! Quiet... you heard that...??" Kakashi asked.

Takanome quickly took out her kunai and get on battle stance...Kakashi just stood there trying to get where and what the sound is. He finally knew that they both were in trouble and he grabbed Takanome's hand when suddenly the whole area exploded.

Back in Konoha

"Baka..!! what are you doing?? " Said a female voice while tring to stop Musica from leaving the bed

"Musica-kun please stay in bed, you have just woke up 2 hours ago" said a smaller female voice

"Musica...please stay in bed.." said a male voice

"Guys, I wanna see how Naruto is doing and I need to train before Taka-shishou comes back." Musica said but he kept quiet and held his head after Ino gave him a punch on his head

"Musica, please just stay for one more day and Naruto is fine and you know how fast he recovers" Ino finally said as she managed to calmed Musica down.

"Hinata-chan... Yamato-taicho, you both saved me...Thank you..." Musica said.

"Ermm...we did not save you Musica, from reports of your medical test, we found out someone actually gave you treatment and also a poison antidote before we came." Hinata said.

"Musica, do you know who that person is" Yamato asked

"Ermm, i kind of pass out before i can see her clearly." Musica said.

"Lucky for you but not for Naruto, Sakura and Kazekage... if Shikamaru, Lee and me was one second late, they would have been killed." Ino said

"Now i really want to go and see them" Musica said as he was about to leave the bed

"Now now Musica-kun...please be nice and stay in bed" Said another voice as she came in through the door.

"Oh...ok...i will stay here..." Musica said nervously

"Tenten...what are you doing here" Ino asked.

"I heard Musica was hurt and I came to see if he is doing ok" Tenten replied.

"Ermmm....hi... Tenten-chan...eheheheheh...." Musica said nervously

Everyone was staring at the both of them wanting to know whats going on but Tenten kept talking to Musica and Musica was very attentive... Ino was already grinning and Hinata was blushing but Yamato was still clueless.

"Tenten, you came at the right time... he wanted to leave the bed but he became obedient the moment you came...." Ino teased and Musica was already blushing.

"Hehehe...he does that sometimes...and by the way thank you Musica-kun for the wonderful gift" Tenten said while smiling.

"Its really ok Tenten-chan..." Musica gave a big smile

"Ermm...here you go Musica-kun" Tenten said while giving Musica a small bento box

"Thank you Tenten-chan... What is it?" Musica asked

"Tenten...? so none for me and Hinata? So now Musica is top on your list." Ino purposely teased and by now Musica and Tenten were just looking away blushing. Hinata laughed quietly while Yamato only looked with amusement.

"Well...im going now... take care...Ja ne..." Tenten hurriedly said while she left.

"Ino...!! look what you have done.... you caused her to leave" Musica scolded.

"Ermm... Musica-kun, you rather we left rather than she... am I right" Hinata chuckled.

"Errr....its not that.... its...its just...Nevermind!!" Musica said nervously

"Well even Hinata knows what is going on between you two..." Ino teased again

"Ok stop it all of you. Musica... the reason we need you in bed for now is because you were poisoned and Tsunade-sama needs you to be a proctor for the chunnin exams. Its going to start in a few days and she needs all the help she can get." Yamato explained.

"What about Sakura and Naruto...?? are they helping out or will they be send out to another mission?" asked Musica

"Well Sakura will be back to hospital duties while Naruto will remain as Kazekage's bodyguard" Yamato explained.

"Well nothing is as troublesome as chunnin exams huh?" said a male voice as he entered the room

"Shikamaru...!! how is Naruto doing" Musica asked

"Two things...both troublesome.... one he is doing fine and two...he is with Lee and Lee is explaining every single detail of how he beat those ninjas" Shikamaru explained.

"Well some things never change"Musica said as he stood up and everyone was ready to stop him and Musica stop and stared at them.

"What... I am not leaving.... Shikamaru...please help me get to the toilet and then bring me to meet Naruto..." Musica requested

Everyone was relieved and laughing to themselves and they waited till Musica to finish using the toilet before they went off together to Naruto's room which was just a few doors away but as they walk, they can here the different loud voices which came from different individuals. Musica walked in and saw that Sakura who kept talking to Naruto who made faces and Lee was talking to Kiba about his training.

"Well doesn't this look peaceful" Musica said loudly

"Musica....how are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"Never felt better but its not my injuries that is worst...its being in here..."Musica said while turning to Sakura who twitched a little

"Why you...?" Sakura was about to say something when she got interrupted

"Although i gave a rule about gatherings in the hospital....i guess this is ok..." Tsunade said when she appeared suddenly to give Hinata a shock.

"Tsunade-sama...We were just visiting..." Musica said

"Musica...don't worry i understand...its just that i came to visit you brats and i guess you don't need visiting from me at all" Tsunade said

"Do not worry about me Baa-chan... I will not die until i become the Hokage...!!" Naruto said while laughing and everyone started laughing and the atmosphere became more relax.

"Since you all are here, I will need to debrief you all. First of all... Musica, great job on leading this mission... Kazekage has told me everything and he said you sacrificed your life for the safety of him and now from the reports, Shikamaru told me the Ninja which knocked Naruto and Sakura out was a Ninja from Akatsuki." Tsunade said

"They are working for HIM...!!" Naruto interuppted

"I know Naruto and right now, Takanome and Kakashi has already been sent to locate their hideout." Tsunade said

"So that was her mission... did Taka-shishou send any reports yet??" Musica asked

"I told her to send a message when she reached the border and her summon will only take half the time to get back here with it's speed" Tsunade explained

"Now...Musica..you have been hurt by Itachi and even if you made it alive, i don't expect you to go to missions yet so i need you to stay and be a proctor of this chunnin exams together with Sakura." Tsunade continued.

"There was someone who saved me.... and all i remember was all black" Musica said slowly

"Hmmm... a mysterious black ninja came to save you from Itachi....Thats really strange" Tsunade wondered. "We will leave it as it is for now but before I go... Lee... please get ready for your next mission and inform Tenten to report at my office in 30 minutes. Your old team reunited." Tsunade said while she walked away

"YOSH...!!!! the youthful team reunited...!!! " Lee said while he disappeared.

"Well...thats refreshing... i guess i better get some rest before tomorrow...ja ne" Musica said and he too walked off back to his room. Musica kept thinking about the mysterious black ninja who saved his life. He knew this person wasnt a passer by willing to help him but she was there for a reason. All Musica knew was that person saved his life and he would want to meet that person and thank her properly.

Back in the forest

"That was close... i managed to get away from that explosion" Kakashi said while panting

"What was that? " Takanome asked

"Im not sure but i think it was a trap... If it really is, we can confirmed that the hideout is really near...." Kakashi explained.

Suddenly both of them kept quiet because they knew something was wrong. From the past experience, they learned not to be complacent for such stuff and they both kept their composure and knew they had to get ready for battle.

"This is really pathetic... Konoha has never changed since the last time i saw the Ninjas... I should have known they would sent their fable Hatake Kakashi to dangerous mission" Said a voice.

"I think pathetic really is the person who just hides and not facing their opponent face to face" Takanome replied.

"We know where you are Sasuke...so just come out and face us" Kakashi said.

"Hn..!! as expected... from Kakashi...and also...Makotsu Takanome... I was really sure you both would survived that...you aren't jounins for nothing." Sasuke replied arrogantly.

"Stop talking kid.... and i might even spare your life" Takanome said.

"Hn..!!! Konoha will be burned to the ground just like how i will burn you both today. I will avenge the Uchiha's name and I will kill all those who stand against me...Now prepare yourselves" Sasuke said.

Kakashi pushed up his Hitai-ate to reveal his sharingan eyes while Sasuke activated his sharingan and Takanome just stood there but suddenly Takanome threw a Kunai at a tree and a Ninja jumped out and stood beside Sasuke. Takanome just laughed at the sight and she took out her Kunai and played around with it.

"I knew you were here since your killer intend is always tremendous...Kisame-san" Takanome said.

"Takanome-san...you were always observant" Kisame said

"Hn...!! no one asked for your help Kisame so get lost....this two are no match for me..." Kisame said.

"Well...thats not what HE thinks Sasuke...so let me just do my job for now" Kisame said

"Kaka-san...please handle Kisame and i will take care of this brat" Takanome said

"This is going to get troublesome than i had imagine" Kakashi said as he jumped and left the area while Kisame followed him from behind. Kakashi knew that he needs to be far away from Takanome's battle because he might just be in the way while fighting Kisame.

"You made a mistake...." Sasuke suddenly stop talking when he felt a sharp pain on his cheeks and he realised he was slashed on his cheek by Takanome's kunai and the speed Takanome was going, Sasuke could not see with his sharingan. Sasuke just stared at Takanome.

"I think i have no time to talk to you brat.... so will you be serious??" Takanome said.

Sasuke just kept quiet while he slowly takes out his Katana and charged it with lightning.

"That is not going to work against my wind kunai" Takanome said when suddenly Sasuke charged towards Takanome trying to hit her using his Katana and Takanome blocked it with ease and kicked Sasuke away. Takanome stopped and looks down when she almost fell for Sasuke's plan which was to distract her in anyways so he could place his genjutsu on her.

"Hn..!! cunning you are brat but lets see if you can genjutsu me this time." Takanome said when she took out her sash and tied it around her eyes and she made a few handseals.... "Ninpou : Wind sensor no jutsu" Takanome now has white glow around her.

"Only who became my student knows that this is the only way to fight a Sharingan user." Takanome said.

Sasuke was shocked because he never expected this to happen and he was sure he had her beaten on his first move. He now knows why most Akatsuki's will tremble by the mention of her name. Sasuke this time were beginning to take up more defensive position.

Takanome charged towards Sasuke and kept slashing him like as if she wasnt blindfolded and Sasuke got hit everytime until he managed to jump away from Takanome. Takanome was smiling when she heard Sasuke feeling pain.

"Why brat...are you feeling patheticness now..." Takanome said with a smirk

Sasuke was wondering how he could miss defending himself because he was so sure he made the right move. Sasuke realized that Takanome sensor jutsu not only lets her feel her present surrounding but also alters what the opponent feels or see.

"I guess you have figured out my jutsu...then come at me..." Takanome said

Sasuke got his chidori ready and charged towards Takanome but Takanome dodged it by an inch and Sasuke turned to kick her but Takanome grabbed his legs and Sasuke was already smirking when he suddenly charged his whole body with Chidori nagashi and Takanome felt a sharp pain on her thighs but she managed to let go of Sasuke and fell on one knees.

"Hn...!! I know that your wind sensor can sense my movements and disrupts my movements too but i also know that your wind sensor is not strong enough to protect you from my lightning techniques because your wind chakra needs to be really light and the only thing which will not affect my movements is when you are close to me...." Sasuke said with a smirk

"Brat...knowing that does not mean anything."Takanome said while holding on her right thigh which was already bleeding.

"Well...this is my chance to kill you... I guess I am right... You are pathetic" Sasuke said

"Amaterasu..!!!" when suddenly the whole area surrounding Takanome caught in black fire while Sasuke laughed.

Back in Konoha

"Tsunade-sama...I have news to report..." said a low voice

"Ahh...finally i have been waiting for you Ryu-san..." Tsunade replied... "Lee, Tenten and Gai... please prepare for the mission i just briefed you." Tsunade said

"Hai..!!" all three of them said in unison and disappeared.

"Tsunade-sama...both of them has reached the border and the details are in this scroll" Ryu said.

"Tsunade-sama...if that is all i need to go run another errand." Ryu asked

"Go and report here in 30 minutes..." Tsunade ordered as Ryu ran off...

Tsunade read the scroll and her eyes went wide opened and she slammed the scroll on her desk.

"Shizune...!!!!! " Tsunade shouted

"Hai...!!" Shizune responded

"Get me Neji and Q here....this is getting much more serious than we imagined." Tsunade said with worries on her voice.


	7. The reunited team

The streets in the morning were just like any other morning. Civilians are just walking past doing their own usual morning routine and probably not a single clue to what is happening outside of Konoha. There are Konoha ninjas patrolling the area and some of them are just hanging out on their off duty days. Outside of Konoha is a young chunnin, with full training kits and weapons, on an early morning exercise or training which most ninjas calls it. Musica who had just been released from the hospital did not waste time lying at home but he chooses to train himself not because he wants to but because he has to. Musica was panting hard and he knew he had to rest.

"Phew…that was a good morning training before I head home" Musica said to himself "And before Sakura and Ino finds out im here training" Musica continued as he saw a black blurry image of someone looking at him from a far tree.

"Hey…!! Who's there" Musica shouted but before he even catch another glance, the figured disappeared. "Must be my imagination I guess….well I better go…" Musica said and he leapt of disappearing. The black figure appeared from behind the tree and stood there only watching Musica as he disappeared into the forest.

At the streets

"Shikamaru…!!! Hey…!!! I need to speak to you.." Sakura shouted

"Huh..?? Sakura..?? what is it? Is it troublesome? " Shikamaru answered

"You are just plain lazy aren't you…. But this is more important…" Sakura said while giving Shikamaru a scroll. Shikamaru took the scroll and after a glance he gave the scroll back to Sakura.

"This is very serious….you go find Musica and I will go to Hokage's tower." Shikamaru said and he ran off as Sakura just looked at Shikamaru running.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" said a voice

"Musica..!! I was about to look for you.." Sakura said.

"Huh?? Looking for me??" Musica asked.

"Yes…lets go to Tsunade-sama office right away..!!" Sakura said as both of them hurried towards the tower.

At Hokage's office

"Tsunade-sama… are you sure you are going to send them for this mission?" Shikamaru asked. "Shouldn't you let another Jounin go instead and the chunnin exams are near…this is really troublesome?" Shikamaru continued.

"Shikamaru, do not worry about the chunnin exams… this is far more important than anything." Tsunade said. "And because of this…" Tsunade threw a scroll towards Shikamaru.

"Another scroll??" Shikamaru asked and suddenly his eyes opened really wide. "Does Musica knows about this..?" Shikamaru asked

"No and I don't intend to or else he will run after his Shishou and if Takanome does face with Sasuke, even with Kakashi around would spell trouble for her. Everyone knows that including Musica."Tsunade said. "I have send 2 anbu's to go after them" Tsunade continued and stopped when she hears the door knocked.

"Come in..!!" Tsunade ordered.

"Shishou…Musica and me are here…" Sakura said

"Good..!! both of you will be going on a mission…." Tsunade said.

"A mission? You just told me to rest last night…" Musica said

"I have no choice… you three are the only ninjas available at the moment…" Tsunade explained

"Troublesome" Shikamaru whispered

"I heard that Shikamaru..!!" Tsunade yelled but Shikamaru looked away emotionless. " First of all, I sent Gai's team on a B-rank mission this morning because of some rogue ninjas terrorizing a small village but I just received a information thanks to Musica teammates that I send for spying has found out that Kabuto's hideout is in that area which I have a feeling something troublesome is going to happen. I need you three to support Gai's team and find out the exact location of that bastard hideout." Tsunade explained.

Musica suddenly smiled when he heard Tsunade mentioned his teammates.

"Letisha… Kenshi… Hope you are doing ok…." Musica thought to himself.

"Shikamaru….This is an A-rank mission and you will captain this mission and I want the three of you to set off immediately…is that clear?? " Tsunade ordered

"Yosh..!!!" the three of them said in unison and then disappeared.

10 minutes later.

Shikamaru was already at the main gate as Sakura and Musica made their way there. Shikamaru just smirk and starts to signal the other two chunnins to gather.

"Ok…the village is only 1 night travel and we need to get there ASAP and I hope you all are carrying light. Gai's team might either need help or maybe Lee have finished everyone of for us which is less troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Sakura nodded but then she realized that Musica was staring blankly into thin air.

"Musica, what is wrong?? " Sakura asked while tapping his shoulders

"Ermm, nothing… I just have a bad feeling something is wrong…"Musica said

"Well, that sums up that something troublesome is going to happen" Shikamaru said but Sakura kept smiling while the two of them looked at her confused.

"Tenten is going to be fine…stop worrying Musica…" Sakura said with a smirk and Musica just blushed.

"Ehem….lets just go shall we…" Musica said

"Simple…we go in a straight line formation… Musica… you be at the front… Sakura behind me… I will be at the center and analyze things from there..." Shikamaru explained.

"Yosh…!!" Sakura and Musica said while they disappear into the forest.

At the village

"Tsunade-sama, I am grateful for your hospitality, especially the part where you put me with a loud mouthed chunnin like him" Gaara said.

"Its my pleasure and let me tell you, he was dismissed from duties but he chose to stay with you and protect the Kazekage" Tsunade replied when suddenly the door opened and Gaara could fell that someone just slapped his back that he almost fell front face.

"Baa-chan…!!! I heard you sent Shikamaru with Musica and Sakura-chan…!!!" Naruto shouted. " but Tsunade eyebrows twitched and even Gaara was lookin a little scared.

"Shut up brat…!!! I cant let you go with them because I need you here because you volunteered to protect the Kazekage…and also…you are the strongest in the village. We need you…" Tsunade explained while Naruto crossed his arms and taking a seat.

"There is still something I have not told you Tsunade-sama…." Gaara said while both Tsunade and Naruto stared at Gaara.

On the cliff

A dark figure was watching down the cliff with great interest. Her long hair swaying in the slow breeze and the dark clothing blending into the darkness. The chill of the breeze made her shiver a little. Little did she know that another dark figure was watching her.

"You know…its not nice to spy on someone…" said a low voice. The long hair dark figure did not waste anytime as she took out her Katana and got ready for a battle stance.

"You…what are you doing here……Itachi?" said the dark figure

"You are one unique kunoichi I have ever met in my life…."Itachi said. "Now…what is a black ninja doing here all alone at night…or are you watching a certain shinobi sitting there…?" Itachi continued.

The black ninja turned her head and looked down the cliff and turned back to stare at the akatsuki. "What I do is none of your concern…" said the black ninja… "I am in a good mood today… leave now or I will kill you" she continued.

"Hahaha…!!! Im not here to fight… I just wanted to talk." Itachi said.

"Hn..!! then speak..!!" the black ninja demanded still holding on to her katana.

"As you can see…the Akatsuki is not only targeting the two jinchurikki but also the remaining Kage…" Itachi said.

"Tell me something I do not know…" the black ninja respond.

"Well there is another thing…. You see…its not only the Kages but also the certain chunnin resting down there below us has caught the attention of the akatsuki." Itachi said

"The akatsuki will do whatever it takes to obtain whatever they want and they will get it….now tell me…what are you going to do about it?? " Itachi asked.

The black ninja turned her head… "Then I have no choice but to kill you right here…"

Even before Itachi could do anything, the black ninja appeared from behind Itachi and held her katana on his neck.

"Interesting… you created a mirror clone to attack me from behind…. You are more cunning than I am…." Itachi said with a smirk before getting a cut on his throat.

The Black ninja widen her eyes when Itachi suddenly became a flock of crows.

"Genjutsu…? When did he…? Said the black ninja and she quickly turned around and at that moment… Itachi had already held both of her hands and was staring into her eyes.

"Wha…what are you doing..?" the black ninja asked.

"Lets just say…that im having fun doing this…" Itachi said as his face got closer to her. The black ninja blushed.

"I like the smell of your hair…"Itachi whispered in her ears as he suddenly disappeared. The black ninja just froze in her position and was a little confused. She placed her katana into the sheath and disappeared into the forest.

Below the cliffs

"Musica?? Hey…why aren't you asleep yet? We need to rest so we can set off soon.." Sakura asked

"Sakura… its nothing… I am ok…" Musica continued but the truth is hat Musica is thinking of Tenten and how she was doing. Musica of all people knew that Kabuto isn't anyone to mess with and he was afraid not to get there in time.

"Musica…Tenten is going to be fine…Lee and Gai is there with her…" Sakura said.

"Ermm…I guess so…Sakura…" Musica said when suddenly he jumped up….took his staff and spins it… "Fuuton…Tornado blast…!!" a tornado appeared big and got smaller before it exploded in a shockwave… Sakura got shocked when she saw at least a hundred kunai dropping on the field. Shikamaru woke up lazily and then jumped up to his feet and got serious.

"Sakura... are you ok..?? Musica asked.

"We are being ambushed from the west" Sakura explained.

"Troublesome..but that's a good intel… Sakura…but who is so bold to ambush us right here…?"Shikamaru said

"The only one I can think of is the Akatsuki…"Musica said

"I don't think it's the Akatsuki…. Think about it Musica… the Akatsuki is always strong and confident enough to meet you face to face…they do not use tricks like this…" Sakura said.

"If only a Hyuuga was here with us… I sure needs some clue to whom is attacking us….but it seems they are long gone…" Shikamaru said

"I think we rested enough and I don't think anyone of us can sleep after this so lets get going…" Musica said while packing the rest of his stuff…. And the three of them leapt away….

The three of them finally reached the village where Gai's team was suppose to be protecting and Sakura fell on her knees when she saw the whole village was already burned down…and there are no signs of any living human… not to mention Gai;s team. Musica kneeled down beside Sakura and held her shoulders.

"Sakura… don't worry…im sure they are safe.." Musica said and helped Sakura back on her feet.

"Sakura…Musica…look for survivors and any other clues… " Shikamaru ordered but they stopped when they heard some noises at the bushes. Musica got to his fighting stance and Sakura was ready to fight.

"Wait..!! Im not your enemy Musica…" said a girl's voice

"Its you…!! You are the black ninja who saved me…" Musica said

"If you are not our enemy then speak…. What happened here…?" Shikamaru asked.

"This was a trap and your friends were caught in it.…" the black ninja replied. "I am sure you guys probably already know that Kabuto's hideout is around here and he might possibly be the one who planned all of this.." she continued.

"Tenten… where are they now??? "Musica asked with a worried voice.

"We are alright if that's what you wanted to know…Musica-kun…" said a voice. The three chunnins turned their attention to the trees behind and Lee appeared walking slowly with a injured leg while Gai is carrying Tenten who looks really bad.

"Tenten..!!" Musica said while he rushed towards Gai who was carrying Tenten and carried her away towards Sakura….

"Sakura…please check what is wrong with her…"Musica nervously said while Sakura with her medical jutsu trying to take steps to heal Tenten while the rest watched. Shikamaru could see that the Black Ninja was staring at Musica all the time but Musica was only concerned with Tenten….

"Im sorry Musica… If it wasn't for Tenten, we would have died…but she got injured in the process…" Lee said in a sad voice

"But all would be lost if this young lady have not came in time to protect us from the explosive traps which have been laid for us…" Gai continued

"Don't worry Lee…we have the best medical ninja in Konoha here with us…"Musica said but Sakura could only gave a small smile.

Musica stood up and turned to the black ninja… That really startled the black ninja and she stared into Musica eyes and she could see anger and hatred in his eyes.

"Now…tell me who are you and what are you doing here…why did you save me last time and how did you know we are here?? " Musica asked in a stern voice

"Musica..!!! I know you are angry right now but calm down… she did save them and she does deserve a thank you…" Shikamaru said while Musica just shove Shikamaru away and walked slowly towards Tenten.

"How is she Sakura..?? " Musica asked

"She is badly injured and we need to get her to the hospital…" Sakura said.

"Musica-kun..??" Tenten said in a weak voice

"Shh… don't talk right now… you will be alright…" Musica said and Tenten gave a small smile..

"So now… we are going to go back to Konoha…and you…"Shikamaru said while pointing out at the black ninja…"You got a lot to explain to us…"Shikamaru continued

The black ninja was about to speak when an explosive tag was thrown at them… all of them managed to avoid the explosion and Musica was already carrying Tenten.

"Looks like we have to wait a while longer for a chat…" the black ninja said.

"Come on out cowards…"Shikamaru shouted

"Hahaha…we are not cowards…we are just testing if you are worthy to die in our hands…" said a Ninja with his other 5 companions

"Wait…you are from Iwagakure?? " Sakura asked

"You do know that you are breaking political ties with Konoha if you kill one of us for no reason…….we did not cross your border and we have no intention to start another war…" Shikamaru said

"For your info Konoha…This is an order from the 4th Tsuchikage to set up this trap for Konoha bastards. " Said the ninja

"This is way too troublesome for anyone right now…"Shikamaru said

"So they are going to start a war…" Musica said.

"Musica…the rest of us can handle them… I want you to bring Tenten back to Konoha and also…inform the Hokage regarding this…Go..!!! "Shikamaru said and Musica leapt away with Tenten on his back….

"Come back all of you and we will have a feast…Lee will pay for it…!!" Musica shouted before disappearing..

"Yosh…!! Wait what..!!" Lee asked

"Looks like you Iwa has underestimate the Konoha ninjas…isn't that right Sakura…" Shikamaru asked

"Hn..!! Lets teach them something…" Sakura said while she put on her gloves..

The rest including the black ninja was ready to fight but one of them actually managed to follow Musica.

"Musica..!!" Lee said as he was about to follow the Ninja

"Lee..!! Leave them…Musica is strong enough and he wont let Tenten die…!" Shikamaru said. "We have no intel on them at all so we need all the help we can get.." Shikamaru continued

"You all are just arrogant…Konoha dogs…now die…!!!" said the Ninja while charging at all of them

At the forest with Musica and Tenten

"Tenten…dun you worry… I will get you back to Konoha…" Musica said.

"Musica-kun…im sorry for burdening you…" Tenten said

"No Tenten…you are not a burden…. You never were…" Musica said

Suddenly Musica jumped away from his tracks and managed to dodge a kunai which was going towards him.

"I would surrender if I were you… I dun think you can fight me with a burden on your back." Said the Iwa ninja.

"Shut up you trash… I will defeat you before you can even touch her…" Musica said

Musica put Tenten on a big branch of a tree behind him.

"Tenten-chan…Its not going to take long… this proves to be more troublesome than I imagined.

Musica was about to walk away when Tenten pulled his wrist.

"Musica-kun… be careful…" Tenten said

"I promise you… I will protect you no matter what…" Musica said while Tenten just smiled.

Musica just stood there staring at the Iwa ninja and the Iwa ninja charged at Musica with a Kunai and both of them started a Taijutsu fight until Musica managed to force him back with a Fuuton : vacuum blast on his guts.

"You are quite good…wind natured I see…" The Iwa ninja said.

"Well… this is not my best yet…" Musica answered

The Iwa ninja suddenly did a couple of hand signs and…

"See how your wind element helps you with this…..Doton..!! Earthquake no jutsu.." The ground was already shaking and it split in two where Musica was standing… Musica managed to jumped up from the splitting ground but when he looked behind, he saw that Tenten was already falling from the branch…

"Musica..!!! " Tenten shouted.

Musica jumped towards Tenten and managed to grab Tenten just before she fell down the ground.

"Chance…!!"The Iwa Ninja shouted… "Doton : Earth Bullets….!!' And a massive amount of sharp rocks flying towards Musica and Tenten.

Musica knew that if he dodged this, Tenten is going to get hit. Musica hugged Tenten tightly and the sharp rocks hits Musica on his back and legs… Musica was already coughing blood and Tenten was shocked to see Musica in this condition.

"Musica-kun..!! " Tenten said with a worried voice

"Tenten-chan…are you ok??" Musica asked

"But…." Tenten was about to speak when Musica placed a finger on her lips

"Dun worry… Im fine… he will pay for this…. Wait here…this wont take long…I promise…" Musica said while Tenten just nodded.

Musica stood up slowly and placed his hands together making a seal which looks like a diamond while he mold his chakra…

"Hn..!! Still want to fight… you know in your condition… you are not fit to even fight me…!! " The Iwa Ninja said.

"Shut up trash..!! I have never used this because I am afraid it might hurt my friends… and also because….this has never been a good combination…. But I have figured out on how to make full use of it and you will be the first to taste it….

Musica closed his eyes and raised his right arm… "Fuuton : Wind blade…and the wind chakra came out from Musica's right hand and formed a long chakra blade"

"Hn..!! that is it?? You are really underestimating me…!!" The Iwa ninja said…while Musica opened his eyes and gave a smirk as lighning natured chakra formed up on his left hand.

"That's Wind and lightning…they are not suppose to compliment each other… you are the first…."The Iwa ninja said with his eyes wide open.

"That's why you are the first…" Musica said

The Iwa Ninja was about to make a hand seal but Musica charged with full speed which the ninja never managed to follow and before he knew it… he was already been slashed on his chest by Musica's wind blade and was already behind him...

"So the lightning element made him faster than usual" Tenten said while Musica created a chidori on his left hand…

"That's for hurting Tenten…" Musica said before stabbing the Iwa ninja in his heart… but he was suddenly stabbed on his back with a kunai… Musica turned around and he realised that it was another Iwa ninja…. The Iwa ninja kicked Musica who landed just in front of Tenten who was shocked to see Musica flat on the ground badly injured.

"Musica-kun..!! " Tenten shouted but Musica laid there unable to speak because of the pain he felt from the kunai.

"Well, looks like you managed to kill one of us… If he dies then he is not good enough…" The Iwa ninja said as he walked slowly towards the injured Konoha chunnins. Tenten tries to protect Musica using Musica's staff but she knew she was too weak to even swing the staff.

"Tenten-chan…." Musica said weakly

"Musica-kun…." Tenten responded

"Im sorry I could not protect you… " Musica said

"Its not your fault…this people are just cunning trash…" Tenten said as she hugged Musica on the ground tightly almost protecting him.

"Hn..!! Romantic… but you will die now…" The Iwa ninja said.

Musica was closed his eyes and returned the hug when he heard a loud giggle… and Musica opened his eyes….

"Suiton: Water blast no jutsu…!! " when suddenly water forming from thin air itself became a shape of a ball and exploded in front of the Iwa Ninja which causes him to fly off his feet into a tree…. The Iwa ninja was already hurt and could not move.

"Who are you?? " The Iwa ninja asked when suddenly another voice said "No one hurts my friend and gets away with it…. "Raiton : Lightning claws" a surge of lightning with a shape of a tiger rushed and gave the Iwa ninja a deep slash.

Tenten was confused and shocked when two figures stood in front of her from nowhere… One of them a girl has brown long hair almost like hinata and the other guy has a long straight hair which was tied up at the back. Both of them wears the same scarf just like Musica.

"Musica… I can't really be bothered to save you but since you did save a damsel in distress…its an exception…" She giggled

"Dude…you alright...." the other person asked while coughing

"Letisha… Kenshi… you both are here…" Musica said acknowledging his teammates there saving his life.

"Tenten… are you ok..?? "Kenshi asked

"We need to get them both to the hospital eventually…" Letisha said.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" Kenshi said as he summoned a big crane…. "Musica, just hold on…you will be alright…"Kenshi said but Musica couldn't respond as his eyes were slowly closing until he passed out.

"Musica-kun…" Tenten called out

"Tenten……Musica is strong…he will be alright " Letisha said with one hand on Tenten's shoulder

Tenten just nodded as tears are already forming in her eyes. Letisha watched and smile because she knew how much Musica meant to Tenten…. "Lets go Kenshi…" Letisha said as the crane starts flying towards Konoha.

Appearing from behind one of the trees, Kabuto was watching the whole scene…. "Interesting….. Now I understand why they are the students of the fable Takanome… Very interesting indeed…." Kabuto said before disappearing into the surroundings.


	8. The beginning of the 4th Shinobi war

The black flames of amaterasu will only fade out if the target is eliminated or in the case of Sasuke…he has the power to extinguish it. Sasuke was already on one knee panting because he knew using amaterasu will definitely hurt his eyes but he got no choice as he was fighting the person most akatsuki feared… Makotsu Takanome…. Sasuke activated his Mangekyo Sharingan this time to put out the black flames.

"Hn..!! Pathetic…!! I thought she might be more of a challenge but I was wrong" Sasuke said while holding one of his bleeding eyes. Sasuke put back his katana into his sheath and was about to walk away when he heard a giggle.

"Hehe…just another brat to play with" Takanome said but before Sasuke could even turn around, Takanome did a few handsigns and smirk… "This is a lesson for a brat like you..!! Ninpou : Butoh no Jutsu..!! " The whole surrounding area surrounding Sasuke seems to have changed into darkness and Sasuke could only see freaky people surrounding him doing a freak dance….

"Hn..!! Genjutsu..!! this wont work on me….!!" Sasuke said while staring at Takanome…

"Let me tell you something Sasuke…!! This isn't Genjutsu…" Takanome said with a big smile on her face…!!" And the surrounding freaky people started charging at Sasuke and slashing him…it was impossible to predict the movements because its movements are odd and It moves slow and then moves in a sudden super fast pace… no matter what Sasuke did, he could not dodge the attack because the attack was too unpredictable… Sasuke tried to jump away from them but they came at him hungry for blood… Sasuke managed to grab one hand but another came out to attack him…the attack was furiously fast…faster than he could ever be….faster than his Sharingan could catch.

"This bloodline of mine…. Only I possessed it…that's why the Akatsuki took me in long time ago…" Takanome said after the whole attack on Sasuke came to a halt… Sasuke was already badly beaten down and he could not move.

"Those people who attacked you are the ghost of me…part of my soul…the most ugly side of me…only with my death can they be extinguish…!!" Takanome said but she knew this jutsu has a limit…. It shortens her lifespan every time she uses it.

"So this is why the akatsuki was so afraid of you….!! Hn..!! " Sasuke said in a weak voice….

"I would love to bring you back to Konoha for that Naruto but I am not as compassionate as him…so I might as well kill you now…!" Takanome said with an evil smirk walking slowly with a kunai on her hand…. And just when she was about to kill Sasuke, another Akatsuki came from nowhere and took Sasuke away…

"Hn..!! I wondered when you would show up….Tobi…." Takanome said.

"Takanome-san…. Its been a while….but I cant let you kill this boy…" Tobi said.

"Well…its not an option…." Takanome said.

"Farewell Takanome…We will meet again..." Tobi said as he disappeared into a vortex

"Art is a blast….Katsu…!!" Said a voice

Takanome did not expect this coming and tried to jump away but it was too late… she was caught in the blast and was thrown far away into the tree…. She fell down hard and she knew she must have broken a few bones in her body…. "Deidara…!!!" Takanome said weakly

"Hahaha…. That's why I love art.....!! Taka-dono" Deidara said while moding some clay

"So another pathetic ambush….!!! " Takanome said.

"Just die…!!" Deidara said but before he could use his clay, he heard someone coming out of the bushes…

"Fuuton : Wind gust Technique…!!"

Deidara jumped away knowing that this wind jutsu might throw him off balance and it could hurt him too… Deidara knew it be suicide to use his exploding jutsu in this wind so he tried to kill Takanome by throwing a few kunais at her. The kunai almost hits Takanome when suddenly…. "Hakkeshou Kaiten…!!!" and the kunais were all thrown far away….

"Shit….reinforcements….I better bail…!!" Deidara said while he disappeared into the forest…

"Captain Q…. he is getting away…"Neji said.

"Leave him be…our mission is to bring them back…" Q said.

"Taka-chan…!!" Kakashi shouted when he saw Takanome injured

"Baka….what took you so long…?? " Takanome asked

"Kisame is not easy and you should know why and he left the moment this two arrived at the scene.... now don't talk…lets bring you back to Konoha…

"Taka-sensei… Tsunade-sama has ordered for you to come back to the village and has got us to bring you back home…." Neji said.

"Hmmm….did not believed you be this hurt…" Q said… "Neji…you will follow us behind and Kakashi…you bring back Taka and straight to the hospital…." Q explained and they all leapt away.

Back in Konoha

Shizune was just walking slowly after a long day at the hospital and thinking about the day and how good it was to just sit down and relax but as a medical ninja… she knew that this can never happen at all. She stepped into her office which was assigned for her and she sat down on the chair.

"Only if everyday was as peaceful as this…" Shizune thought to herself when suddenly there was a loud knock on her office door and Ino rushed in.

"Shizune-senpai…!!! We have an emergency….!!!" Ino said nervously

"Calm down Ino…take a deep breath…. Tell me in full details…!! And tell me slowly…" Shizune said as Ino took a deep breath.

"We got two critical patients both in emergency room A and B… and the other two patients only suffered a broken bone…." Ino said in a calmer voice

"Who are the patients…? " Shizune asked

"Musica and Tenten are both in the emergency rooms…. Gai and Lee are resting… the rest who came back from the mission are ok…" Ino said. "Tsunade-sama has already been informed and she asked me to inform you to tend to Tenten who suffered some internal damage due to an explosion from a trap." Ino said.

Shizune did not think for a second…took her equipments and make the required calls to the rest of the medical staff to assist her….and they both ran off together to the emergency rooms which was at the same floor.

"Ino…tell me about Musica?? What are his injuries??" Shizune asked while running

"Chakra exhaustion and the worst part is…spinal injury…Tsunade-sama said if he isn't strong enough…he might not be able to walk anymore." Ino said while tears were formed in her eyes and Shizune's face was already pale

"Ino…Musica is strong… he will be ok…" Shizune said

Both of them reached their respective emergency rooms and both of them ignored the fact that Shikamaru and an unknown female ninja was already sitting outside waiting for the news.

"You there… who are you and why are you even here…?? " Shikamaru asked the black ninja but she just kept quiet…and Shikamaru was getting a little pissed about the whole situation.

"Im asking you a simple question because it doesn't take a genius to know that you got something to do with all of this…. And the fact that you actually killed all of the Iwa ninjas without breaking a sweat on your own…makes me wonder if you are an ally or an enemy…" Shikamaru asked again but the black ninja just stared at him. Shikamru finally snapped and punched the wall right next to the Black ninja just missing her face by at least 4 inches but still she didn't move a muscle.

"She is just not going to talk and to be calm like that…who is she…" Shikamaru thought to himself while he was breathing frantically in frustration.

"Baka..!! I got two injured comrades who almost died and all you can do is just keep your mouth shut…!!" Shikamaru shouted and was about to punch the wall again but he stopped when Naruto grabbed his hands.

"Shikamaru… calm down… its not like you to be this angry…."Naruto said

"Naruto… that person in there almost died and I am responsible for everything because I was made captain for this mission. Musica had to fight that ninja while protecting Tenten… If only this bitch told us everything from the start… I can make another 200 moves in my head and Musica won't be inside there right now…!!" Shikamaru said in the most frustrated tone while pointing at the black ninja.

"I am sorry…" The black ninja said and Shikamaru suddenly kept quiet and start looking at her. "I did not want Musica-kun to het hurt too but I was ordered not to say a word." She continued.

"Dammit..!! by whom?? " Shikamaru shouted

"That would be my fault…." Gaara said while walking with Temari beside him

"Gaara…?? Why and how? And why are you here woman?? " Shikamaru asked but Gaara ignored Shikamaru and turned to the black ninja and nodded at her.

The black ninja suddenly stood up and took off her mask.

" My name is O-ryou Sana… I am a ninja from Sunagakure and I am elite spy… I work directly for Kazekage-sama and my mission was to gain more information on the Iwagakure intentions…" Sana said. "Two months ago, they came and attacked our village and though we never had solid evidence it was them… I infiltrated their village and confirmed that they were starting a war.

"Im sorry Shikamaru but in order to protect our village and its relation… I thought it will be a good plan to stop this war from happening if they saw our good relation as a village but it seems Iwagakure has already shown that they mean it this time…. Sana was assigned to protect me and also pass information to me through her bloodline mirror jutsu and also to assist Konoha ninjas in anyways possible." Gaara continued.

Shikamaru walked away after listening to the explaination and turned his head….

"Even for your protection Kazekage-sama…. The lives of my comrades will be more important to me… " Shikamaru said and he walked away. Everyone else kept quiet after that statement.

"Sana-san… thank you for all your help… Temari will bring you to your room… rest well…you need it…" Gaara said while he sat down and Naruto follow suite and they both watch the two kunoichi walked away.

Just as the two of them walked away, another two shinobi came by and Naruto knew who they were because both of them definitely will appear to stay by Musica.

"Letisha… Kenshi…!!" Naruto said

"Hi Naruto…" Letisha said

"Naruto…. Doing good…? " Kenshi said.

"Heard that you guys came in time to save Musica… im guessing he was busy protecting Tenten… " Naruto said

"Hehe… eventually…this teammate of mine will know how tough love is…" Letisha giggled

"Like you ever fall in love Letisha…" Kenshi said while pulling his fringe back

Letisha gave a kick on Kenshi's leg but Kenshi just kept cool about it. Naruto smiled broadly and Gaara just watched emotionlessly….

"So how is he Naruto??" Letisha asked but her voice sounds different. She sounded a little sad.

"Im not sure but Baa-chan is in there taking care of him… spinal injuries are hard to operate on… but he is strong…don't worry alrught…" Naruto said in words of comfort

"Musica-san is a strong ninja… he will be fine…" Gaara said and Letisha smiled at him… Gaara suddenly kept quiet and looked away… while Letisha just giggled.

"Musica will be fine…he is just like Taka-sensei…" Kenshi said.

After two hours of anxiously waiting, Tsunade came out and gave a loud sigh while she took out her gloves and her face mask.

"The brat is fine…he will need to rest longer this time…although I wont bet on it." Tsunade said.

Kenshi and Letisha jumped for joy and felt relieved that their teammate is fine while Gaara walked away and we can assumed he is going to inform Sana and Temari reagarding the great news. Shizune rushed out of the other emergency room and told everyone that Tenten is alright now and coincidently Shikamaru and Lee arrived to receive the good news. Shikamaru just smiled.

"Tsunade-sama…!!!! " Said an anbu

"Yes… what is it…!!??" Tsunade asked

"Takanome-san is in danger… Captain brought her back and your medical staff asked me to bring you over because she is in critical condition." The anbu explained.

"Both student and teacher are the same….giving me trouble after another…Lets go Shizune" Tsunade ordered and they went off in haste while Kenshi followed.

Sakura and Ino came out of the respective emergency rooms and smiled at each other… knowing that the lifes of their comrades are saved. Letisha went straight into Musica's room.

The next day in Tenten's ward

"Huh…? Where am I..?" Tenten asked with a weak voice waking up from her sleep but she kept quiet when she saw someone was sleeping just beside her bed on a chair and he was actually plugged with I V… Tenten smiled when she found out that the person who was lying down there is actually Musica. She stared at Musica for a while and smiled and when she was about to touch Musica's face, the door flew open.

"Musica..!!! you need to rest on your bed…!!" Ino shouted

"Errr…Hmm… What…who??" Musica said while waking up from his sleep but came to a shocked when Ino punched his head. "Ouch..!! Ino..!! what the hell??" Musica said in pain and Tenten just watched them while smiling.

"Tenten…im sorry but he needs to get back to bed…orders from Tsunade-sama…!!" Ino said

"Musica-kun…please get back to your room and rest…" Tenten said with her hands on Musica's cheeks. Musica was already blushing red.

"Ermm…Tenten-chan… oh…ok…." Musica smiled and slowly trying to get up with the help from Ino…

"How do you do that Tenten… "Ino asked and Tenten just blushed and looked down.

"Well love is a mysterious thing after all…" Ino said with a smirk

"Shut up Ino..!!" Musica said but he got hit on the head again and Tenten gave a small giggle and Tenten watched as both of them leave the room while she just lay down and smile.. "Musica-kun… arigatou.." She said softly

At Musica's room

"Ino…I was resting there…" Musica said

"Yes but you are not really resting properly… and you never came back to rest here after you ran off hearing Taka-sensei was in the hospital too… instead you went to Tenten's" Ino grumbles

"Well… I just wanted to see her…" Musica said blushing

"Hmm…seeing her and sleeping there is two different things Musica…!!" Ino said while putting the blanket on Musica's feet.

"Musica-kun… If you are not allowed to see me in my room then Ill come and accompany you…" Tenten said

"Arhh…!! I give up…" Ino said but she gave a short smile before leaving the room and Musica and Tenten just kept quiet until Tenten broke the silence.

"Musica-kun… ermmm… Thank you for protecting me…" Tenten said and she blushed.

"Tenten-chan… its…ermm… my pleasure… I just did not want to see you get hurt…" Musica said.

"That's really sweet of you… but I don't want to be a burden to you ever again…" Tenten said.

"Ermm Tenten-chan… can I ask you something…?? Musica asked

"Oh…ok…" Tenten said

"When we are better and there is nothing to do…do you want to just hang out….?" Musica asked

"Oh…sure… I will tell the rest and we can hang out at the BBQ like we use to…and…"Tenten said but was interrupted

"Wait… I meant… just the two of us…" Musica said while blushing and Tenten eyes were wide because she was a little shocked that Musica asked her out…and it sounds almost like a date… Tenten was about to say yes when the door flew open.

"Im sorry for ruining this little cute date…but I had to see my little boy… " Takanome said and she was accompanied by Letisha and Kenshi.

"Shishou…!! Wait…where is Kakashi-sensei…you both are inseperable…" Musica said while Letisha and Kenshi just smiled

"Well Tsunade-sama wants to see him…and I cant say no can I? " Takanome answered

"Tenten…how are you doing…? Did this 'hero' saved you..?? Letisha asked with a broad smile

"Ermm…yes he did…." Tenten said smiling

"Well…look who is in love here…?? Shall we get you both married now…?" Takanome teased while Kenshi just coughed in amusement

"Shishou…!!! Stop this…!! " Musica said and he was bright tomato red.

"Ermm…I better get going… need to rest before Ino comes back…bye Musica-kun… ermm….ja ne…!!" Tenten said as she walked quickly before giving a smile to Takanome who returned that smile.

"Before you say anything Musica… I heard from Letisha you actually used wind and lightning at the same time…? "Takanome asked. "I have already told you its effective in direct combat but it doesn't compliment each other at all…. You knew that there is no combination or affinity in them… that's why I focus on training your wind jutsu…" Takanome stressed on that. "You are only rare shinobi who has this two elements as your nature affinity…and I must tell Kaka-san not to teach you more lightning jutsu.." Takanome continued

"Shishou… he had earth jutsu and my wind jutsu doesn't work on him…so I needed to use my lightning jutsu to keep my speed level higher…and I believe there is a reason why my nature affinity is like this…" Musica said and Letisha nodded.

"If only we knew what it is…." Kenshi said.

"For now…do not use both of it at the same time again… unless you have no choice…" Takanome said.

"Taka-shishou… he wanted to save Tenten…what do you expect…" Letisha said giggling.

Suddenly… the door flew open again and this time it was Kakashi and Yamato… they looked worried and the rest of them stared at both of them.

"I guess there is no time to rest for now…." Kakashi said

"There is bad news…. With the absence of Kazekage-sama… Sunagakure has been attacked by the Iwagakure… they have declared war against Suna… which means… war is definitely starting…" Yamato said

"Right now…Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru are already headed to Suna to escort the Kazekage there who insisted on going back there to protect the village…so we can assume they are not coming back anytime soon…. Kiba, Hinata and Shino are away on scouting the parameters of konoha for expected invasion." Kakashi said.

"I assume…they want us to recover fast which is not possible to get ready for possible invasion…? " Takanome said.

"Taka-chan… Tsunade-sama needs your team 14 to do this mission…and it is not a normal mission… its an S-rank mission to Iwagakure…" Kakashi said.

"Wait…Musica is not fully recovered yet…and Team 14 is a four man cell team…we cant possibly go there and expect no fights with them already preparing for war…??!! " Letisha said

"That is why Tsunade-sama gave us 1 day to prepare…we will leave tomorrow…" Kakashi said

"We…?" Kenshi asked

"Yes… Team 14 is going to be a seven man cell this time….same destination…but will split into two different missions when we reach there…" Kakashi said

"That's really a party… but who is coming besides you…" Musica asked.

"That would be me and this quiet little girl here…" Anko said as she came in eating dango and beside her was the black ninja Musica recognized from Suna and also the one who saved him before…

"You…?? You saved me before…who are you and what are you doing here…?" Musica asked

"Relax boy…don't make me lick you…"Anko said while Musica looks in disgust…"Well she is O-ryou Sana and she is a Suna nin… and by request of the Kazekage, she will be with us on this mission." Anko continued

"Musica-san… I am sorry for the misunderstanding… but I acted by orders from the Kazekage…" Sana said.

"Sana-san… no honorifics… Suna nin will always be a friend and comrade…and you saved me once…I owe you a thank you…" Musica said with a smile

"Thank you Musica…" Sana said with a smile

"Well…Team 14…you got one day…. Taka-chan and I will lead this team and any questions will be answered by the Hokage tomorrow at 12pm… this is the most dangerous mission we will ever face… so be prepared" Kakashi said…

While the rest discussed about the mission… Musica kept real quiet and looked down…and Sana was staring at the door….

"Guess the war is really coming huh?? And Tenten-chan… if I can just see her one last time before I go…" Musica thought to himself

Outside the doors, Tenten accidently listened to the conversation and tears were forming in her eyes… she knew this war will not be good…and she was worried for Musica…

"Musica-kun…. Please be careful…!!" Tenten said while she walked back into her ward and tears can be seen dropping


	9. Two different missions

Flashback

"Hey Musica, you are awake?" Naruto said

"Naruto..... where am I and my head is spinning...." Musica said weakly

"You should rest... you been hurt badly and don't you worry...Tenten is in the next room....and...."Naruto said but was interrupted by Musica sudden movements. "Please Musica, just stay here and rest.... Tenten is fine and she is with Ino and Sakura...haha...unless you want to get hit in the head by them..."Naruto said while laughinh

"You are right... Ino and Sakura will take care of her..."Musica said weakly while lying back down on the bed

"Musica... can i ask you something...? "Naruto asked

"Say it out Naruto because i need to rest...."Musica said

"Where did you find the heart or will to protect those around you? You tried to save Tenten in the expense of your own life....." Naruto asked

"Naruto..... I know after you given up on Sasuke.... you have given up on your beliefs.... and do not think we didn't know about the changes in your heart..... Sakura has always been worried about you especially..."Musica said as Naruto's eyes widen...

"Musica...the feeling of losing so much around you can really take a lot on you... the weight of this village... Ero-sennin left it to me...so did Iruka-sensei...." Naruto said as tears starts to flow

"Naruto... they left you with the weights but we as your friends..... will share every single burden together...even if its a little.... Remember.... the reason we fight is because the precious people around us are the pieces that makes our hearts full."Musica said weakly before closing his eyes while Naruto stared into space and then smiled.

"Musica... thank you...i needed that... I am sure one day we will fight next to each other...but for now...there are precious people i need to take care of... I hope when i come back to this village... i will see you here..."Naruto said but by now Musica was already asleep.

"Naruto..." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan... i was just making sure Musica is ok..." Naruto said smiling and Sakura couldn't help but saw his cheerful smile again...a smile which was not seen for a while

"Ino will take care of him... but Kazekage is already waiting for us..." Sakura said

"Let's go Sakura-chan... there are still pieces of my heart that need to be filled..." Naruto said smiling and Sakura looked confused while Naruto walked out.

"Musica... thank you..." Sakura said as she walked out

Present day

"Musica.... hey...!" Letisha shouted

"Letisha..! that is very loud... what do you want?

"Quit spacing out like that.... we have a mission and we need to be focus...!" Letisha said with an angry look

"Im not spacing out....im focusing here...but you don't have to make my ears bleed" Musica and Letisha kept quarrelling and arguing...but the strange thing is they always laugh in the middle and continue with it...

"Hey...hey...we three have not been in a mission for quite some time and now you guys are almost tearing each other apart." Kenshi said when he turned to look at the rest of the team already coming with Tsunade-sama.

"Musica...Letisha...both of you shut up...." Takanome said in a soft voice

"Ye...yes Shishou" Musica and Letisha said in unison while standing up straight. Both of them knew better than make their Shishou angry because they knew what will become of them if Taka-shishou was angry.

"Well...isnt it the three elites... with their Shishou..."Anko said giggling appearing on top of the tree

"Shut up Anko or i will kill you" Takanome said

"Hehe... My bestfriend...you cant live without me can you..." Anko said while smiling

"Well...apparently...I can...!" Takanome took out her Kunai and charged at Anko and Anko seems to take out something and Takanome stopped when Anko pointed that thing towards Takanome. Musica, Letisha and Kenshi looks petrified but Tsunade remained calmed.

"Well...i smelled it from where I am...and you are lucky you brought me some" Takanome said while the rest were confused but they almost fell to the ground when they saw that Anko was pointing a dango at Takanome.

"Shishou almost kill Anko-sensei for that.."Musica and Letishas said looking at each other

"Playtimes over...now where is Kakashi and Sana..." Tsunade asked when suddenly Kakashi appears from a tree.

"Well....i had to stay away from the fight..." Kakashi said relaxed as usual

"Kaka-san...you want some...?" Takanome asked happily while Kakashi just waves.

"That leaves with just one more..."Kenshi said when suddenly a mirror appears and Sana came out of it...

"Well that is one useful jutsu..." Letisha said smiling and suddenly hug Sana on the shoulders... "Whaddup girl..." Letisha said but Sana just smiled. "We girls are going to talk all the way..." Letisha said while pointing her tongue at Musica and Kenshi

"Ergh...like we want to know..."Musica said while Kenshi nodded

"Well i would certainly do..." Kenshi said but Musica gave him a fist on his head.

Tsunade just ignored the chunnins and turned her attention to the Leading jounins.

"Takanome...Kakashi... Anko... you know what your mission are and i hope this really will help us uncover the truth about Iwa... there is one more thing.... we have reports that Iwagakure is planning to attack Konoha in a 10 days...and if they managed to break Suna... but Naruto is there to protect the village...they might not succeed after all but the attack on Konoha still stands... Find out their true intentions... and one more thing...... Takanome.... Kirigakure will be coming here to support our village...so it may seem... find out if they are connected to Iwa although i doubt Mei will do it...it is still safe to know...proceed with safety...is that clear" Tsunade said

"Yosh Tsunade –sama" The tree jounins said.

"Tsunade-sama...with lack of manpower... how is the village defences..?"Kakashi asked.

"We still have other capable Chunnins and Jounins to keep the village safe...that is why we need you to come back before Iwa attacks."Tsunade said

"Kaka-san....lets go...we need to get there with haste" Takanome said smiling

"This is it then... The war has started..." Tsunade said to herself while the Team made preparations to move out

"Tsunade-sama... We are ready to move..." Takanome said while the rest had just finished packing

"Come back safe...." Tsunade said as everyone started to jump and leave Konoha to the Hokage. Tsunade walked back into the village and as she looks around...she can see the rest of the ninjas perparing for the upcoming war.... but she knew that the war has started in another allied home...and she looks down and pray but was interuppted by 2 ninjas...one wearing a chunnin vest and a headgear that looks like the niidaime hokage and the other pale looking ninja always smirking though everyone knows it is fake.

"Yamato...Sai... is the preparations ready?" Tsunade asked

"Yes Tsunade-sama..."Both Sai and Yamato said together.

"Well then....let us pray that Naruto's team and Team 14 make it back safely with success...." Tsunade said with a worried look

Sunagakure

The main entrance of Suna is already full of dead bodies and weapons.... Naruto looks out of the top of the main tower with Gaara by his side....and Shikamaru is already sitting down thinking of a new strategy. Naruto closes his eyes and stood still and he can feel chakra from all over the village and even from the outside....

"Gaara...i really find it is really strange that there has been waves of attacks but none of the them looks like they are good chunnins or even genins...more like rogue ninjas." Naruto said

"Yes... although i feel that the number of them attacking this village is tremendous, the amount of damage done is not much and not even you are sweating over this attack" Gaara said while looking as calm as possible.

"Matsuri...Please go to Sakura and find out the number of injuries we have in this village" Gaara asked his trusted apprentice and she disappeared in a flash.

"Shikamaru...what do you think..." Naruto asked

"Its troublesome but i have a great feeling that this is either a trap or Iwagakure is really weak which i doubt so. "Shikamaru said

"I think its a trap too....because the damage done here is nowhere near when Deidara abducted me..." Gaara said when suddenly Temari rushed to the tower and knocked Shikamaru down and they both are lying down face to face.

"You are one troublesome woman" Shikamaru said while Temari got up with a blush.

"Gaara...we have reports of a single ninja defeating off our ninjas guarding the west gate..." Temari said.

"I knew it was a trap to make us focus on the main gate and being complacent of the other gates." Naruto said. "Well, what did he looked like? Naruto asked.

"They only mentioned a that person is very good in lightning techniques" Temari said.

"Gaara... i will handle this one...." Naruto said as he did a two Kage Bunshinns and both Kage bunshinns and Naruto sat down immediately and stayed still. Everyone watched clueless except Shikamaru when suddenly Naruto opened his eyes and everyone there was shocked that Naruto had red rings around his eyes and his eyes looks like that of a toad. Naruto suddenly moved so fast that none could catch his movements.

"Sage mode" Shikamaru said lazily.

Gaara and Temari just nodded in amazement and Gaara ordered two of his ninjas to take care of the Kage bunshinn still sitting there.

"Gaara-sama....Sakura-san has reported that the injuries are very low and non are serious." Matsuri said as she entered the tower.

"Thank you Matsuri....and Temari...i need you to enforce the rest of the gates...get Kankurou to assist you and Matsuri...go to the west gate and assist Naruto but...do it only if he asked you too or else you will get in the way.... as for me...I will stay here with Shikamaru and protect the main gate with everything we got...." Gaara said.

Both of the kunoichi nodded before they disappeared.

"Looks like trouble has appeared...."Shikamaru said in a more energetic tone

"Looks like it....and i should have thought so...." Gaara said looking and Shikamaru

"Akatsuki...!" Shikamaru said while they both just looked emotionless

"Lets go Shikamaru...this time... with your help..." Gaara said as he jumps away

"Well, i hate failing my mission and if you ever die....it be troublesome" Shikamaru said to himself while he jumped off the tower to the main gate.

Sunagakure West Gate

"Looks like you chose the wrong party to crash.." Naruto said

"What do you want brat...! can't you see that im busy killing here...." A big man holding a big sword almost like Zabuza's sword taking the blade out of a ninja. Naruto could only be reminded of Zabuza when he looked at this ninja but the difference is his sword is filled with lightning chakra.

"Well....look who is the brat..." Naruto said while Matsuri watches from the west gate tower and by now Naruto rage was already buliding up by seeing the number of ninjas already kiiled.

"So you think you can beat me brat...? "The big ninja said.

"I don't think.... i will...!" Naruto said.

The big ninja looked again at Naruto and he remembered that someone informed him of a certain shinobi who actually beat Pain.

"Red and black cloak...blonde hair and eyes of a toad..... Naruto....it is an honor to meet someone as strong as you..... my name is Hiro Nagashi and I am they call me the lightning demon..." Nagashi said

"Well...it is good you know who is going to beat your ass right now....and I am in a good mood today so if you retreat....I will let you go..."Naruto said with a smirk

"Hmmmph...!" Nagashi said as suddenly swings his sword to his front and a bolt of lightning shape like a blade flew towards Naruto in such speed that Naruto couldnt dodged and he was hit by the lightning blade and fell down out cold.

"Here i thought that the person who beat Pain is really strong but just another weakling" Nagashi said smiling arrogantly

"Oh no..!" Matsuri said and as she was about to leap out she stopped.

"Well...you think?" Naruto said and just before Nagashi was able to turn with his shocked face, Naruto appeared from behind and gave him a strong punch to Nagashi's face as he flew a few meters from where he was standing. The naruto which was out cold disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Nagashi slowly stood up and glares at Naruto with a killer intent. "Kage Bunshin...!" Nagashi grumbled

"So naive of you thinking that i came here without a proper plan" Naruto said " And im here not to kill you but i want some answers.... What is the true intention of Iwagakure...?" Naruto asked

"Like i am going to tell you..." Nagashi said

"Then i have to beat it out of you..." Naruto said.

Nagashi activated his sword with lightning and Naruto just smirk as he took out his Kunai and covers them with wind chakra...

"Wind definitely beats lightning..." Naruto said while Nagashi just stared at Naruto.

"Dammit....this brat is well prepared..." Nagashi said to himself.

Nagashi charges towards Naruto and tried to slash Naruto with the big sword and swinging it all around.... Naruto didnt even block it but he just dodges every hit with ease.... Naruto then kicks Nagashi and he was thrown back a little bit but Nagashi kept trying to slash Naruto and he swings it hard on Naruto.

"Lightning beast no Jutsu..." Nagashi shouted as two lion shaped lighning came out of the sword and charges at Naruto while he blocks out all the attacks by the lightning beast technique using his wind chakra kunai... Nagashi smirks suddenly and Naruto knew there was something.

"Raiton : Gates of lighning no Jutsu.... "Nagashi shouted as suddenly the lightning lions transformed into a lightning cage and Naruto was trapped inside but he stayed calm.

"Hahaha....this technique is either the ultimate defense for me or untimate offense if you are inside." Nagashi said laughing while Naruto smirk.

"There is no such thing as an ultimate defense and I have proven my point as many time as i can ever think." Naruto said

Naruto tried to get himself out using the Wind chakra kunai but it could not break the lightning cage.

Matsuri saw that Naruto was trapped and came out and staright away attacked nagashi with her Johyo which she has been using with the aid of Gaara but Nagashi caught it with ease and release lightning on it as Matsuri was shocked with lightning and thrown away far away from Naruto and Nagashi....Matsuri fell and lay there unconsious.

"Dammit...! Matsuri...!..."Naruto said as he saw Matsuri being hurt by Nagashi

"His techniques is advance and i think i played enough..." Naruto said while he made a few handseals. his

"Fuuton: Kamikaze no Jutsu..." Naruto shouted as a big tornado appeared surrounding Naruto and the lightning cage broke apart while Nagashi just watched shocked because no one has ever broke out of it.

"How?" Nagashi asked while he trembles in fear...

"This is the power of the sage...!" Naruto said "Now its my turn" Naruto said with a smirk

Naruto made a two clones which straight away charges at Nagashi and while Nagashi was trying to defend himself from the taijutsu battle of the kage bunshins, Naruto was making a rasengan.... He walks slowly towards Nagashi who was still defending the clones.

"Naruto Sage Rendan" Naruto shouted while his clones nodded and one of them holds Nagashi hands while the other kicks Nagashi into the air and while Nagashi was in the air, the other clone who was holding his hands jumps and kicks Nagashi down and before Nagashi hits the ground Naruto jumps and put the Rasengan on Nagashi's guts. It all happens so fast that Nagashi didnt even realise what hit him. As Nagashi fell to the ground creating a huge crater, he smirk.

"I guess its true what he said about you.... you are as strong as him..." Nagashi said weakly

"Who said that..?" Naruto asked calmly

"Hahaha... Sasuk...." Nagashi breathed his last words

Naruto eyes became wider and he smirk

"Sasuke huh?" Naruto said "I wonder what the teme is planning with this.....I should have known that he was involved." Naruto said as he walks to Matsuri

"Matsuri...are you ok..." Naruto asked as he kneels down and carries Matsuri in his arms.

"Naruto-sama...that was awesome...how did you become so strong" Matsuri said weakly

"Its because the precious people around us are the pieces that makes our hearts full.... now...don't talk....Sakura-chan will take care of you..." Naruto said while smiling brightly while he leaot back into the village.

From a distance... an old ninja... Ebizo watched as Naruto carried Matsuri away to the hospital.

"Just as I expected from a person who changed nee-chan..." Ebizo said as he disappeared from the area.

The forest towards Iwagakure

"Taka-chan.... I really think we should rest here....we been moving for one whole day..." Kakashi said.

"Well, you are right.... lets rest just after we cross the bridge....I can see the rocky mountains just in front."Takanome said.

The rest just nodded while Musica heard something and Sana stopped when she saw Musica stopped on his tracks while the rest continues to cross the bridge.

"Musica...why did you stopped?" Sana asked

"I heard something...wait...! Taka-shishou....! Everyone...of the bridge..." Musica shouted as everyone looked back in confusion.

Suddenly one end of the bridge exploded which caused the group on the bridge to rush to the end which left Musica and Sana alone on one side and the rest on the other.

"Dammit...it was a trap...." Takanome said

"Musica...Sana are you ok...?"Letisha asked

"We are alright Letisha-san..." Sana said

"Taka-shishou.... i don't think we can cross this bridge so i think we both are going to have to go past this big valley..." Musica shouted

"Musica...head west...there is another passage for you to get there...." Anko shouted

"Kaka-san...we can't afford to wait for them and at this rate...we cant complete the mission..." Takanome said.

"Ok... we have to do it this way then...Kenshi...you wait here till Musica and Sana comes and its going to take them around 3 hours to get here...one they reached here....use your beast summoning to inform us that they have met up with you and if they are not here by 3 hours... inform us and finding them will be your priority.... Understand? "Kakashi explained

"Yes Kaka-sensei.... i understand..." Kenshi said

"Anko...since Sana wont be with you so now...you and Letisha will be partners..." Takanome said

"Letisha...! lets do it together girl..." Anko said as Letisha just smiled because she already knew that Anko is almost as scary as her shishou.

"Musica...you know what to do..!"Takanome asked..."And be careful...there might be more traps" She continued

"Yes Shishou... I will catch up with you later..." Musica shouted as he and Sana ran off to another direction.

Musica and Sana ran for thirty minutes and Sana suddenly stopped.

"Sana...what do you sense..." Musica asked

"Musica...i think the person who set up the trap did not set it up and leave...i think he has been following us...." Sana said

"Lets be more cautious...!" Musica said

"Ok lets not keep them..." Sana was saying when suddenly she hit so hard on the back of her neck and thrown into a tree...

"Sana...!" Musica shouted when suddenly he took out his staff and blocked an attack which made him threw back a few feet behind.

"Musica.......don't you worry....she is just knocked unconcious..." Said a familiar arrogant voice

"You..! so you planned all this...! what do you intend to do.... Sasuke...? " Musica asked

"Well...i have to say... you blocked my attack well and just maybe...you might scratch me today..." Sasuke said.

"I have no time for this Sasuke.... since you left...you have brought nothing but troubles to Naruto and Sakura....and if I will not be played in your hands."Musica said glaring at Sasuke

"Hn...! im just here to kill you..." Sasuke said

"Sasuke... if that is the case...lets fight another time...for now...Konoha is in danger and I need to complete this mission...." Musica said.

"Musica...you are so naive...im here to Kill you so you cant complete the mission...." Sasuke said with a smirk

"Don't tell me you are....." Musica said when suddenly Sasuke appeared in front of Musica with chidori on his hands...

"You guess right..." Sasuke said with a big smirk and thrust the chidori towards Musica and there was a huge explosion.

Team 14 rest area

Takanome was sleeping soundly when she suddenly woke up and was feeling a little short of breath and her heartbeat was faster than usual. "Musica....." She said

Sunagakure

"Gaara... Shikamaru... " Naruto called out

"Naruto.... i knew it.... Akatsuki is involved..."Shikamaru said

"That looks like the Akatsuki cloak...and who is this...?"Naruto asked

"Another of their special technique...though they are not real...they fought like the Akatsuki bastards themself." Shikamaru said

"Who was this...?" Naruto asked

"Deidara....." Gaara said.

Naruto and Shikamaru just stared at the scars of the battlefield and hope that the assault did not end with a big loss.


	10. Musica vs Sasuke

As the smoke from the explosion clears, Sasuke stood there with a smirk and was already thinking of victory as he saw Musica lay down there motionless. He looked around for a while and he took a step but he remained still as he suspected something wrong. He looks at the west side of the forest to see that his other rogue ninjas working under him appeared.

"Bring back that girl, her strange jutsu has caught someone's attention and wants her to be captured alive... " Sasuke said as he turns to look at his rogue ninja. "I will make sure that the konoha dog there is dead..." Sasuke said as he walks towards the motionless Musica when suddenly Musica who was laying there dissapeared in a puff and Sasuke turned around and activated his Sharingan while Musica smirk while swinging his staff.

"Fuuton : Vacuum Edge" Musica shouted as a large wind blade was charging towards Sasuke. Sasuke managed to take out his katana and block the attack but he was thrown backwards instantly. Sasuke fell down on his knees and he realised he has a cut on his arms and his katana dropped on the ground.

"Compliments to my best comrade Naruto for the Kage bunshiin Jutsu" Musica said with a large smirk.

"That is one strong Jutsu you got there Musica, well you are not Takanome's number one apperentice for no reason. I can see that so many of my ninja's are afraid to face you Musica." Sasuke said emotionless

"I can see that you are different now Sasuke... the last time I saw you, those eyes of yours are not fillled with darkness..." Musica said with a sad expression

"Hn.. you and that idiot will never understand. During the chunnin exams... I already had this hatred and what do you know... ? "Sasuke said with anger building up

"I was there with my team, I watched you and thought you are one of the only hope Uchiha has for Konoha... I wanted to fight you but I went into the chunnin exams one year before you and I wished i would face you one day but not this way." Musica said

"Well, I will grant you death wish today..." Sasuke said as he activates his Sharingan while Musica took his scarf and ties it around his eyes while activating the sensor jutsu.

"This is a familiar sight..." Sasuke said

"The difference is Sasuke... is that Im more good in wind techniques than Shishou because she was never bothered with any element jutsu since she has that demons of hers." Musica said with a smirk

Sasuke charged with his katana filled with lightning and Musica charged with wind chakra on his staff and when they both clashed the whole area gave a strong shockwave that some small trees broke apart.

"They are both this strong..? and that Konoha ninja is blinfolded. I cant believe he is on par with Sasuke-sama" one of the rogue ninjas said

The Taijutsu battle of Sasuke and Musica were so fast that all the other ninjas could hear was the sound of weapons clashing and some small explosion but they could not see a thing and they finally saw both Sasuke and Musica in the air and Sasuke doing handseals.

"Katon: Gokakyuu No jutsu" Sasuke shouted as he breathes out a big fireball which was heading towards Musica. Musica made a handsign and created a Kage Bunshin which threw Musica away from the fireball and before disappearing threw a barrage of kunais right in front of Musica.

"Fuuton : Vacuum Blast" Musica shouted as he points his staff towards Sasuke and just as the Kunais fell right in front of Musica, the staff created a supersonic wave which made the Kunais in front of him to launch towards Sasuke in a very fast speed. Sasuke tried to dodge but he was hit by 3 kunais on his legs and torso. Sasuke fell on one knee feeling a little of pain while Musica landed on his feet panting.

"Sasuke... we could have been friends and even Naruto sees that in you but what are you doing now...? What are your motives?" Musica said while facing Sasuke who is also panting and in pain

"I have no motives... all i want is the destruction of the place where hatred is born. Do you think all this while the peace you enjoy is not because of the sacrifice of many lives. Konoha is trash just like you and Naruto. We all live in this Shinobi world where war is inevitable. Give it up Musica, you are battling in a fruitless battle." Sasuke said softly

"Sasuke... i was born without a family and just like Naruto said before... we cant understand your pain but all i can say is that this person fighting for Konoha no matter how much people hate him or despise him, no matter what happens... Naruto... someone I look up to as a comrade and as a friend. If you are wondering why I became strong is because of this.

Sasuke suddenly smirked and gave a soft long laughter which shocked Musica.

"Comrades? Friends? Not in my dictionary...now or ever... Hatred makes me stronger.." Sasuke said as he expression changed which even his rogue ninjas watching from far could feel darkness and evil. Musica twitched a bit when he felt the killer intent Sasuke has and Musica went into his stance.

"Let me show you the power of hatred.." Sasuke said as his Mangekyo Sharingan was activated and Musica suddenly took a step back.

"Oh dammit..." Musica cursed as Sasuke formed Susano'o

"Now die Musica...! "Sasuke shouted when suddenly Susano'o shot a big arrow towards Musica and it caused an explosion.

* * *

In Sunagakure

Both Naruto and Gaara sat down in the meeting hall with all of the elders and advisors around them.

"Gaara-sama, the reports shown from this attack is that we have not lost many men. Sakura-san from Konoha medical also report that the injuries caused by the attack is minimal." Baki said

"Gaara, I really have a bad feeling that something is not right... I was expecting more from Iwa and although im glad that the casualties are low but i can't help but feel that something is not right somewhere." Naruto said

"Naruto, I have to agree with you... there is something wrong somewhere... but for now, lets monitor the situation for another day before we conclude. Baki, get me a few capable ninja scouts to sweep around the village for around 20 km radius for anymore enemy ninjas and traps while I will discuss with Naruto again. This meeting is dismissed." Gaara ordered.

Shikamaru and Sakura finally get to seat after helping the patients in the hospital. They managed to find a small space in the hospital to rest while Shikamaru looking tired.

"Shikamaru, where is Naruto?" Sakura asked

"He is a meeting with Kazekage and the advisors" Shikamaru answered lazily

"Lazy idiot...shouldnt you at least be in there? " Sakura asked angrily

"This is too troublesome and we got Naruto in there...the meeting should be about post mortem and i can already guessed what it is all about... " Shikamaru said

"Naruto?" Sakura said

"Yes Sakura, and you have noticed it too havn't you that Naruto has changed a lot, he thinks a lot and does not do stupid things anymore... well the idiot we know is no longer that idiot. He is more than a person to me... he will make a good hokage someday... and the burden of the village is what he has been holding on his shoulders since he defeated pain." Shikamaru said as Sakura looks down in sadness

"Shikamaru... Naruto has been keeping his promise and I know how much I am a burden to him..." Sakura said sadly

"Sakura, well there is one more thing i have noticed... somewhat the way you look at him sometimes... well i kinda thought it was just admiration on how much he has grown but i think its something else... "Shikamaru said winking and Sakura blushing

"Ermm... its not what you think... I mean... he has grown to be quite handsome and all but..." Sakura stuttered while Shikamaru laughed hard only to be hit on the head by Sakura.

"Owww... ok... i stop laughing..." Shikamaru said while still laughing

"Naruto..." Sakura said smiling

"I heard my name... haha... Sakura-chan did u miss me already? " Naruto said while smiling

"Naruto... ermm nothing... I was asking Shikamaru where you were and ermm..." Sakura said already blushing as Naruto walked towards Sakura and looks straight into Sakura's eyes

"Im fine thank you Sakura-chan" Naruto said softly to Sakura as he walks towards Shikamaru and Sakura face was already red and stood there frozen

"Shikamaru, lets go and have something to eat...Im starving..." Naruto said while waling off with Shikamaru

"Thats very suave of you Naruto" Shikamaru said as Naruto just smiled

"Sakura-chan, are you coming"Naruto said as he turned and look at Sakura with a smile and Sakura just stared at him for a while and nodded while following the both of them with a big smile.

* * *

In the Forest

"Well its not really hard to know that you managed to dodge that strike..." Sasuke said laughing

"_Oh shit... Susano'o... This is almost impossible... I am not sure how to break that defense.."_ Musica thought to himself while he lands on one knee panting.

"That is pathetic Musica, I am sure this is going to be so much fun" Sasuke said while laughing and Susano'o kept shooting arrows and Musica kept dodging it. Musica knows that he is almost at his limit and he needs to really find a good strategy to break Sasuke but dodging the arrows are already a pain and Sasuke kept casting Amaterasu on Musica which makes things worst.

"Musica... just give up and I will kill you quickly but if you resist... I will definitely kill you real slow..." Sasuke said with a smirk

"Sasuke... Im not stupid enough to die now and there are many people who needs me now and I dun intend to die in your hands...at least not now..." Musica said panting

"Hahaha... Musica... as you can see...i have the ultimate defense and you cant hurt me now..." Sasuke said laughing

"The one thing i learn from Naruto is that... there is no such thing as ultimate defense..." Musica said as he did a handseal with the shape of a diamond and smiled.

"This is something I have always been told not to use... but i guess i have no choice..." Musica said with a Smirk.

Musica stood up and put his staff back on the holder and suddenly his left hand was already covered with Lightning chakra and his right hand formed a wind blade. Susano'o released the arrow but before it even gets near Musica, Musica dodges in a speed even Sasuke couldnt match and Musica appears behind Susano'o and threw the wind blade towards Susano'o and it penetrated Susano'o only to break some of the bones but it regenerated. Sasuke couldnt catch up with Musica and his eyes went wide opened while Musica continues this attack repeatedly. Sasuke saw where Musica went and cast Amaterasu but Musica swinged his left arm which made a big lightning shield and protected Musica.

"He uses this technique of his to block Amaterasu..." Sasuke said shocked

Even as Musica kept throwing wind blades at Susano'o, Susano'o kept regenerating and Sasuke was already almost at his limits for using Susano'o and Amaterasu. Musica already found the weak spot of Sasuke's ultimate defense and he smirked.

"Sasuke...there is definitely no such thing as an ultimate defense..." Musica said while Musica threw his wind blade which penetrated Susano'o again but this time Musica took out his staff and pointed it at the spot where the wind blade penetrated Susano'o

"This is it... Fuuton: Vacuum blast...!" Musica shouted as a large supersonic waves directed towards Sasuke which caused an explosion which made him thrown off the ground and Susano'o was deactivated. Musica landed and immediately fell on his knees.

"That is my limit... this time... at least Sasuke is down..." Musica said but he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his right side of his stomach and he realised Sasuke managed to stand up and stab him with his katana...

"Did you even think that pathetic excuse of a jutsu can hurt me..." Sasuke said while he took out the blade from Musica's stomach and Musica fell on the ground.

"You look terrible Sasuke... How...did you managed to break that explosion..." Musica asked weakly

"Idiot...Im stronger than you think I am...but I have to applaud you for hurting my left arm so bad i can't move it...Now ready to die?" Sasuke said with a smirk

"Sasuke...even if you kill me... Konoha will still stand as long as Naruto is still alive... even though you kill me... I still believe that one day... he will bring you back..." Musica said when he got kicked hard on his head by Sasuke.

"Shut up...! you have no right saying all that when you are lying on the ground..." Sasuke shouted

"I keep saying and believing because that is what Naruto believes in..." Musica said and Sasuke kicked Musica head again..

"If you mention Naruto again...I will make sure you will regret...now if you want to live... say... Naruto is an idiot..." Sasuke said laughing

"Naruto is our hope..." Musica said and Sasuke kicked Musica's head repeatedly in anger and Musica was already bleeding.

Sana suddenly regained conciousness and saw Musica being kicked on his head repeatedly and she almost fell into tears and was about to shout when she felt someone covering her mouth with his hands. Sana looked into the person eyes and then her eyes widen.

At Sunagakure

Naruto knocked on the door and waited outside of the door while waiting for the door to open

"Naruto? what are you doing here?" Sakura asked

"Sakura-chan... I have received reports from baa-chan asking us the status of the whole invasion but I forgot to take the reports from you just now... " Naruto said while smiling

"Naruto... you are always forgetful.." Sakura said smiling and taking the reports and give it to Naruto.

"Errmmm... Sakura-chan... do you want to go grab a bite? " Naruto asked nervously and suddenly Sakura remained silent but she was already blushing.

"Naruto... are you asking me out on a date again? Sakura asked while folding her arms.

"Well...you can call it a victory dinner if you like...and..." Naruto said but he got interrupted

"Its a date... but we will go when we get back to Konoha... good night Naruto..." Sakura said as she closes the door and gave Naruto a last wink

Naruto was shocked but happy as he kept staring at the door for a few minutes before walking off but he was startled by a voice calling him.

"Naruto-sama... Gaara-sama is looking for you..." Baki said and Naruto nodded and disappeared.

In the forest

"Stop it Sasuke..." Said a woman's voice when suddenly Sasuke was kicked and thrown into the nearest tree and Sasuke stood up slowly confused.

"You... now thats a familiar face... I never thought you would once betray me..." Sasuke said with a smirk while the woman picked Musica head on her hands and wiped the blood of his face and noticed that Musica is already badly hurt and unconcious.

"Never thought you stooped so low Sasuke..." the woman said.

"You have grown to be less annoying... Karin..." Sasuke said while laughing

"This man whom you tried to kill has something you will never have Sasuke... and you will probably wont understand this... he has friends...!" Karin shouted at Sasuke as Sasuke activated his Mangekyo and glares at Karin over that statement.

"I don't need friends...! I have power...and hatred gives me power..." Sasuke said as Karin continues to stare at him. "Karin... i should have finished you off that time...well now... its time to die...!" Sasuke shouted while he cast Amaterasu at Karin... but was blocked by a strong lightning shield which looks different than a normal one.

"What? How did you..?" Sasuke wondered shocked.

"You are still a kid that is why...brat.." Said a man wearing a long Samurai kimono with a straw hat walking towards Karin and Musica.

"Who are you..!" Sasuke asked.

"Sensei... I shall bring him back... well... i dun have to worry about you..." Karin said as she carried Musica towards Sana and helped her up and then disappears.

"My name is Gama... you pathetic brat... I shall not waste pointless moments to actually stay and beat you." Gama said.

"Hahaha... I don't know who you are but you will not be alive after this..." Sasuke said laughing

"Tch..! another statement by a pathetic brat...!" Gama said while smiling as he threw his straw hat up and then took Musica's staff which was on the ground...

"This is awfully nostalgic... now let me show you the power of the bloodline limit of my clan..." Gama said when suddenly Musica's staff dispersed into steel dust and Gama seems to be controlling it and he split it into two portions on his both hands. Sasuke could only stared in amazement when Gama's lightning and wind elements reacts well with the steel dust.

"Steel Release : Steel storm" Gama said while smirking

"What is that? How did wind and lightning chakra compliments each other..." Sasuke asked

"Lesson for you brat... only shinobi's from my clan rare nature affinity is unique because we have Wind and Lightning chakra together... but... with our bloodline limit Steel release helps both of them compliments each other...and now i am amazed how that Musica boy has the same Nature affinity and also this staff... I have not seen it for ages..." Gama said while staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke suddenly activated Susano'o and shot arrows at Gama but he just moves his hands and the Lightning infused Steel dust blocked the arrows with ease and he jumps up and does hand seals.

"Ninpou : Steel storm whip lash" Gama shouted as the wind and lightning infused steel dust combined to become a long whip.

"Now feel the power of the Steel release..!" Gama shouted as he whips the Chakra infused steel whip towards Sasuke and Susano'o ultimate defense begins to break down as the whip hits Sasuke hard on his neck and he was thrown away from the power of Gama. Sasuke laid down unable to get up.

"Im defeated easily...? How?" Sasuke said weakly and almost falling unconcious

"You are just weak...your hatred made you weak!" Gama said

"Someone... a close friend of mine told me once as long as he is alive... If i ever meet you... I must never kill you brat... Tch... that pervert... but since he died from the hands of the Akatsuki... I shall kill you..." Gama continued as he swings his whip towards Sasuke but Sasuke disappeared in a vortex and then appeared on top of Tobi's shoulder.

"Well it took you long to get here..." Gama said with a smile while grabbing his straw hat on the ground and wearing it. "Knowing you... you are going to leave with the boy..." Gama continued

"Hmm... Gama... its been a while... I shall not fight you now and in my current state... I will die...but as you anticipated but let me tell you one thing... the world shall crumble just like your clan did..." Tobi said coldly as he disappeared

"Well... I know there is still hope somewhere out there..." Gama said while he puts up his hands and the steel dust returns and formed back into Musica's staff.

"This Musica is really interesting... and this staff... only one person could use it... I have to find out..." Gama said while he bit his thumb and did a few handseals "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Gama shouted and a big owl was summoned.

"Lets go back to our hideout for now... Its time for us to get involved..." Gama said while patting the owl and got on his back and the owl flew off.

* * *

From a near distance, a figure appears to be looking at the whole scene and walked away laughing coldly.

"This is really interesting..." Said the cold voice


End file.
